Lost In The Storm Of Madness
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: A storm is approaching. The storm is said to be odd and maddening,nothing like ever before. What could happen when Alice's ship gets caught in the eye of the storm? Could this possibly be her way back to Underland? If that's so, what happens then?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.  
Author's Notes:Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Lost In The Storm Of Madness_**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

It had been years, three to be precise, since Alice Kingsley had last visited Underland. Her life had changed drastically since then. In many ways she was still the same Alice she was those many years ago, but in others she was very different. Her hair, still full of blonde wavy curls, was cut down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes lacked a certain sparkle, and her smiles were less genuine as days passed by. There were times where the girl seemed to become herself again, the girl she used to be, but those times were rare. When she was not doing business half way across England with other countries, she had spent her time dreaming and hoping of a place where she could be herself, openly and freely.

The ship rocked along with the ocean waves, and Alice stood leaning against the border of the ship, simply observing. She sighed, a frown on her face. Behind her, she could hear calm, steady footsteps approaching her. Averting her head slightly, she saw a glimpse of the familiar clothed man through the corners of her eyes; Standing behind her was Lord Ascot.

"We'll soon be arriving in the ports of England, Alice" informed the older man, a soft smile on his face.

"Wonderful." whispered Alice, a smile forming on her lips.

The man nodded. Walking closer, he rested his arms against the edge of the ship. "What do you see?" the man asked after a minute of staring on silently with her.

Shaken from her thoughts, Alice asked "Pardon?"

The man explained, "You must see something - you've been staring on for quite some time now."

The girl's cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed. "Oh" she spoke.

Lord Ascot smiled at the girl. "The view from here is certainly captivating," he told her, "I can see why you like to look at it."

"Yes. I believe it is." Alice agreed, a true smile forming on her lips.

Suddenly the sound of frantic footsteps filled their ears, and the ship halted suddenly. Lord Ascot turned sharply to see a young man of about thirty years old dressed in a black and white suit stop in front of him.

Panting, the man held out a hand, silently asking for a moment to regain himself. Once the man was able to speak right, he exclaimed "I'm afraid I have some horrible news, Lord Ascot!"

"What is it, Fredric? Did something happen to my wife and son?" Lord Ascot asked, alarmed; his head was filling with horrible assumptions. In the background, Alice slowly tiptoed away from the men, before rushing towards her room.

The younger man shook his head, "No, no. Your wife and son are perfectly fine!"

Almost afraid of the answer, Lord Ascot asked in a low whisper "Then, what is the problem?"

"The captain says that a storm is approaching and soon" he explained, "We need to stop at the nearest land as soon as possible!"

"What do you mean a storm is approaching?" questioned the older man, observing the sky above. "The clouds look perfectly fine to me."

"But sir, the radio weather new cast said-" Fredric urged, frantically.

Dismissing whatever the man had to say with a wave of his hand, Lord Ascot said "The weather cast has been known to be wrong sometimes, you know?" He stepped closer to the younger man, "Tell the captain to continue east towards England." He walked on ahead of the man.

"But the storm!" pled Fredric, rushing to keep up with Lord Ascot's retreating form.

Lord Ascot halted in his steps, and without turning around, he spoke "This ship will not stop," he paused, "It will continue east towards England!" he said, his voice filled with such finality that it did not leave any room for argument.

Raising a finger, Fredric opened his mouth to argue once more, "Eh-" but he quickly shut it.

Lord Ascot glanced at the man through the corner of his left eye. "Now, I want you to tell the captain what I just said, and if he chooses to rebel against my orders, that he will have to talk to me personally."

Before walking away and towards the Captain's deck, Fredric mumbled "Of course, Lord Ascot..."

* * *

"Captain!" called out Fredric, glancing around the wooden deck for the captain.

"Over here!" the captain responded; the captain was a white haired man, and in his mid-fifties. The white haired man glanced up from where he stood holding the ship's steering wheel. "Fredric, did you tell Lord Ascot?"

Fredric nodded, solemnly. "I did."

"And?"

Fredric shook his head. "I'm sorry mate, I tried, really I did, but Lord Ascot is convinced that the weather won't turn dirty on us. He told me to tell you to keep on going east to England, and that if you disagree, you'd have to go to him personally." he paused before adding, "His words, not mine."

The captain sighed. Turning the wheel, he whispered "Let's hope for the safety of us all that the man is right…"

* * *

**Author's Notes(CONT'D): **

**Well that right there is chapter one. I'll be working on chapter two now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. You should know that reviews always help me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Please read and review. I hope you like it.  
**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_The same day ~ four hours later_

Not once had Lord Ascot gave any thought to the logic in Fredric's words from earlier that evening. He had been so overjoyed the previous day when the captain had informed that they would be reaching England's shore sooner than later, and he refused to believe that a storm would come and ruin that for him. So instead, he filled his mind with ideas to keep himself busy; distracted from all the logic.

The sounds of people laughing, music, and singing on the ship created a calm and pleasant atmosphere. All the lords, ladies, and a few toddlers were gathered in the ship's main port in celebration. Most of them didn't know what exactly they were here to celebrate, but they came nonetheless.

Pushing and shoving through the crowd of the people, Lord Ascot stepped out. He cleared his throat, but the people paid him no heed. He glanced around the ship before his pleading eyes locked on Alice's.

Alice could read the desperation coming from the older man's eyes, and she nodded before stepping up on top of a table.

"Excuse me!" she yelled with no luck, the people kept on talking among themselves. She cleared her throat before yelling loudly "I said excuse me!" her yell was so loud that it practically shook the whole room. The people turned to stare at her, all attention now on her. She smile. "Thank you! Now, Lord Ascot has something to say" she said, gesturing at the man. As she stepped down from the table, all eyes turned to look at Lord Ascot.

Now in the spotlight, Lord Ascot shuffled about nervously, before whispering "Thank you Alice" he then turned to speak to the crowd, "You're probably all wondering why I've called this celebration." The crowd of people whispered among themselves.

"Yeah, why did you call this celebration?" a woman asked.

"I was just about to get to that…" Lord Ascot said, "As you all know we are soon to reach England's ports…I called this celebration for all us to gather one last time."

"I'm awfully hungry, Sir." complained a little boy, "Is there any food?" The mother of the child softly slapped the him on the side of his head. "Ow, what was that for, mother?"

"Mind your manners" responded the mother.

"But ma, I'm starving!" whined the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Ascot." the mother said to the Lord, "He's not always this way."

Lord Ascot chuckled softly. "I don't mind. I have a son of my own, he's grown now, but I still think of him as my little boy." he paused, "To answer your son's question - of course there's food. What's a celebration without food?"

The little boy chuckled. "Not a very good one."

Lord Ascot nodded, smiling. He turned his attention to the whole crowd of people, "That's all I had to say. Now please enjoy!" he said, dismissing the crowd.

* * *

The crowd slowly returned back to what they had been doing previously. As the music and singing resumed, Lord Ascot sighed happily. He walked towards the table where a blonde haired girl was resting her head against.

Sitting down on the chair next to the girl, Lord Ascot asked "Aren't you happy?"

Raising her head, Alice rubbed her eyes. "Huh?" she whispered, "Oh, but of course I am…"

"Alice, is something troubling you?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head, her blonde curls falling against her face. "No. Just tired is all." It was lie, but she couldn't very well tell the man the truth. He would consider her mad, and not the good kind of mad.

"Are you sure?" Lord Ascot pressed on. Placing a hand against her forehead, he spoke "I hope you're not catching anything."

A faked, almost pained laugh escaped her lips. "You're silly to worry yourself so." she said with a smile painted on her face, "I'm perfectly fine as you can see."

Pulling back his hand, and resting it against his side, he sighed. "Why don't you go and rest up in your room?"

She gasped. "And miss the big celebration as we enter England?" she asked, shaking her head.

Lord Ascot chuckled softly. "You're just like your father, Alice." he whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Not only did you get his thrill for adventure, but also his great stubbornness" he explained, smiling at her.

"I guess" she whispered, shrugging. She tapped her fingers against the tabletop.

"I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry, Alice." apologized Lord Ascot.

"What?"

"Your father…I shouldn't have brought it up. I know how much his death troubles you sometimes and it was rude of me to bring him up."

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry." she sighed, her eyes focusing on the moon, which was slowly being covered by graying clouds.

"What do you see?" he asked, following her stare.

"Clouds" responded Alice.

"Clouds?" he asked.

She nodded, never once removing her eyes from the sky.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, is it not?" said Lord Ascot.

She simply shrugged. "There's been better looking nights than this one" she replied.

The older man nodded in silent agreement.

For several minutes it was silent, save for the noise that came from the others in the celebration.

Her nose wrinkled. "Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?" asked Lord Ascot.

Touching her nose, she said "It felt like a drop of water."

"Rain?" asked Lord Ascot.

Alice nodded. "Yes, rain. Do you think we should tell the captain to stop for the night?"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Lord Ascot, "It's just rain! Rain has never hurt a man before."

Alice sighed. "Very well" she said, and rose from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Lord Ascot, glancing up at the girl as she walked away from the table.

Alice halted in her steps, and turned to face the man. She couldn't tell the man where she was really off to, he would surely follow if he knew.

"Uh, I need to use the restroom." she said simply, before walking away.

Once Alice was out of Lord Ascot's line of vision, she sprinted into a run. Stopping in front of a wooden door, she turned the knob. She stepped in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**That's chapter two! I hope you liked it. Please review. Let me know what you think, and what you would like to see in the next chapter(s).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.**

**Author's Notes: Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Leaning against the bedroom door, Alice could hear the sounds coming from the ship's main port; a lone tear fell as she heard someone speak loving words towards another, words that she wanted to hear from a certain somebody. Taking a deep breath of air, Alice removed herself from against the door and walked further into the room, the sounds fading as she walked. By the time she stopped, the outside sounds had been completely muted, safe for the soft pit patter of rain.

Although there was most definitely something different about the room that Alice had escaped to, it was still an ordinary bedroom. The middle of the room was occupied by a small twin sized bed in blue bed sheets, and little things here and there distinguished the room apart from the other rooms. However, in the middle of the room, on the bed, there was something that hadn't been there earlier. Alice noticed with much wariness, that on top of her blue bed sheets was a long, brown box, and attached to the box was a small, white envelope.

She couldn't help the hands that arched out towards the box, as she felt herself being drawn towards the objects on top of the bed. Her fingers wrapped around the strings that held the box closed, and gently pulled them apart. As the box opened, revealing a silver bordered shinny mirror, a small gasp escaped Alice. Alice realized that the mirror inside the box was probably no reason to be shocked or excited, but she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled deep inside her when her eyes witnessed the beauty inside.

Rubbing a hand against the edge, she whispered awed "It must be an antique…" She could have sworn she heard a response, but she had simply shrugged it off; seeing as she had been gone from Underland for so long, that she half expected to be dragged down there already.

Remembering the envelope that had been attached to the box, Alice grabbed the envelope and carelessly opened it. Inside the envelope was a bluish paper with words scribbled on. Alice pulled the paper out with care, afraid that if she pulled to hard that it would rip. Reading the words on the paper to herself, Alice smiled. She must remember to thank her mother when she returned to England.

* * *

Deciding that she had spent enough time alone, she placed the letter down on top of the mirror. Walking out of the room, she was shocked to see what had once been a peaceful gathering of people, now screaming and running amok. She sped walked towards Lord Ascot, who was trying to speak over the panicked voices.

"Lord Ascot!" Alice exclaimed, holding down a nearby table, which had begun to rise. "What's going on?"

Seeing Alice, Lord Ascot responded "Alice!" he paused, and tried to find the best explanation. "It's raining." That was all he could think of.

"I can see that!" Alice replied in a shout, "But why are people screaming?"

Lord Ascot had opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't able to say anything as a bolt of lightning struck and hit him.

Alice gasped in shock and slight fright. Fighting off the strong winds, Alice moved herself down to Lord Ascot's side. She put her head against his chest, and checked for a pulse. Hearing his heart beat, she sighed, relieved. The only thing the bolt had done to the man was knocked him out cold, but at least for the moment the man was breathing.

Alice realized she couldn't leave him there, and looked up around to see if anyone would be able to help. She was disappointed when she witnessed that she was alone, and that everyone had hidden in fear. She sighed, turning her attention back onto the man on the ground. Gathering the man in her small, slim arms, she rose from the ground. Juggling his weight on both arms, Alice rushed towards the safety of her room.

Now in the safety of her bedroom, Alice deposited Lord Ascot on the bed with little care. Her arms were crossed. She was glaring at the old man, even though he was out cold. "I hope you know you owe me for this one." she grumbled towards Lord Ascot as if he would be able to reply. Realizing that she was wasting her breath speaking to the man, she became mute.

Sitting on the unoccupied edge of the bed, Alice laughed darkly to herself. 'Just my luck,' she had thought, 'We were about to enter England and a storm comes…'

Growing peeved with the silence, Alice let out a low growl. "I don't think I will ever be able to return to Underland." Tears fell down her face at the thought of never returning to her true home, and never seeing the Mad Hatter again.

"You don't mean that" a soft, angelic voice whispered.

Alice glanced around, searching for the source of the voice. Her eyes paused on the stuffed bunny on the floor, which she must have shoved off her bed when she had carelessly placed Lord Ascot on the bed.

"Of course I do." Alice said, staring at the stuffed animal.

"Why?" asked the stuffed rabbit.

"Fate keeps telling me so!" Alice exclaimed, more tears of frustration slipping down her pale face.

"How so?"

"The several business trips away from England, away from the rabbit hole, and now this storm!" she answered, her hands moving around wildly. "I mean…what does a girl have to do to get into Underland!"

However this time, the stuffed rabbit gave no answer. Giving into her frustration and pain, Alice released a choked sob. More tears fell, blinding her.

Having been lost in her storm of tears, Alice didn't give notice to the unusual sparkle the mirror gave as her tears hit against the glass. She didn't even notice the way the mirror changed tear drop after drop. She didn't realize that something was happening until it had seemed to be too late.

* * *

**Author's notes:  
Chapter three is here, and four days early, since I had previously said I update on weekends. If I get good reviews (by that I mean, reviews that encourage me to write, and motivate me), you might get a bonus one on the weekend as well. I am here hoping this chapter three was satisfying. ...It seemed longer when I wrote it...It was three pages.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.**

**Author's Notes: Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 4**

The floor beneath her feet had seemed to crumble away, and she had fallen through. Her tears had long stopped, and her sobs had ceased to be. Not once during the fall had she screamed. Not once did she question how she was falling when the rabbit hole was miles and miles away. Not once did she let herself wander from that one thought. The thought that she was finally coming home.

She felt herself come to a sudden halt as her face came in contact with the dirt ground. She stayed there motionless, covered in dirt from head to toe. She clenched the grass around her, and rose to her knees. Spitting out dirt that had managed to slip into her mouth, she looked around. However, her eyes did not come in contact with doors as she had thought they would. The entire area seemed to be hidden in a mysterious blanket of foggy mist.

"This way Alice" she heard that same angelic voice softly whisper through the fog.

She glanced around, and tried to find the stuffed rabbit, but in the foggy mist her eyes could only see an odd familiar stretched smile.

"Chessur?" Alice asked in question.

"Who else?" purred Chessur.

"What about my stuffed rabbit?" Alice asked the cat.

The cat howled in laugher.

"Are you done?" Alice asked, her arms crossed.

"Always the impatient one. I see you haven't changed a bit since the first time." Chessur commented, before adding "The speaking stuffed rabbit was me." He disappeared into thin air, only to reappear next to Alice.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Alice said, staring at the cat in question.

The cat shook his head. "So many questions, and such little time for answers." he faded into the night.

Alice stared at the spot where the cat had once been. "But where do I go from here?"

The cat reappeared on the other side of the pathway. "Coming?" he asked.

Alice nodded, and ran to catch up with the cat.

* * *

Back on the ship, the storm had come to a calm stop. However, the people aboard were not. Few were calm, several were going wild in worry, and some were just plain crazy.

Lord Ascot had long awakened from his unconscious state. He sat on Alice's bed, wondering what he was doing there, and how he had gotten there, when the horrible memories returned to him. It had been his fault. All his fault. He knew this. Men and women had warned him on and on about the storm, but he had failed to listen to them. He had been too stuck on the idea of getting home to England that he had failed to see logic.

He rose from the bed, and glanced around. Alice was not in the room. At first he worried, but then to ease his mind he told himself that she probably awoke prior to him. Before leaving the room, he made the bed and admired the silver mirror on the floor. He noticed with admiration that next to the mirror was a note that said 'from your mother, Helen.' He walked out of the room with the thought of giving Mrs. Kingsley a ring.

Walking out of the room, he had ran into Fredric. He sighed, and asked the man "Is everything alright, Fredric?"

"Sir…Alice is gone!" exclaimed Fredric.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Lord Ascot in disbelief.

"No one has seen her since the mad storm last night." explained the young man. "Is she in her room?"

Lord Ascot shook his head. "No, she isn't." he said, "And I have no idea where she might be, I had been unconscious until this moment."

Fredric looked at Lord Ascot with worry. "Are you alright now, sir?"

Nodding, he said "I believe so."

"Good." replied the young man, "If we don't find her soon, will you be calling Miss Kingsley's mother?"

"I guess I will have to." Lord Ascot said, sadly. Before now, he had planned to call up on Mrs. Kingsley only to comment on the lovely antique she had gifted her daughter, but now he was afraid the call would be of more dark and saddening topic.

* * *

"Where are we?" Alice asked, looking expectedly at the cat.

"Underland." purred the cat.

"I know that much. But where in Underland exactly?" retorted Alice with a slight glare of impatience.

"Why we are on our way to the White Queen's castle doors of course!" replied Chessur, a huge grin on his face.

"What are we doing here?" asked Alice, calming down.

"You're here to visit the Mad Hatter!" answered Chessur.

"He's here?" Alice asked, her lips curving upwards into a smile.

"At the moment yes." replied the cat, "He is the Royal Hatter." There was silence as they walked the rest of the way to the castle doors. "Now I must disappear now, just knock on the door, and tell them the Cheshire Cat sent you."

"What-" Alice started to say, but closed her mouth as the cat faded completely away. Sighing, she stretched her hand out, and knocked softly on the door.

Not even seconds later, the door opened. Standing there with a welcoming smile, stood the White Queen.

"Alice" greeted the queen.

Alice quickly blurted, "The Cheshire cat sent me!"

The queen laughed softly, her laugher a melodious sound.

Alice's eyes widened, embarrassed. How could she have forgotten her manners, and in front of the queen of all people? Bowing down, she said "Your majesty."

The queen chuckled in amusement. "Please Alice, save these formalities for strangers. We're friends. Please, call me Mirana. Now, what brings you to Marmoreal?"

Alice replied "Chessur told me that the Hatter is here…Is he?"

Mirana nodded. "Yes, that would be correct. Tarrant is here working on some hats for an upcoming festive. I propose you want to see him?"

Alice nodded, "Yes" she then added, "If it's not too much trouble. I wouldn't want to interrupt the Hatter…"

The queen shook her head. "Nonsense." she said, cutting Alice's rant off. She took a deep breath, before turning around, and said "This way please."

Slowly, Alice nodded, and followed Mirana into the castle, the doors closing behind them.

* * *

The lights around Lord Ascot were dimmed down until the only light that entered the office was from the moon; the perfect gloomy setting for the gloomy situation to come. He sat there on a chair inside his office, making an unfortunate call to Mrs. Kingsley. As he listened to the soft rings, he had half hoped that she wouldn't pick up.

"Hello? Who's this?" came the soft voice of Helen Kingsley.

"Mrs. Kingsley…it's Lord Ascot." Lord Ascot answered, taking a deep breath. He didn't know if he had the heart to tell this mother that he and the rest of the crew couldn't locate her daughter. Surely such news would break this already fragile woman.

"Oh! Hello." greeted Mrs. Kingsley. "What a wonderful surprise to hear from you, Lord Ascot. But why do you call?" she asked.

"It's a pretty mirror." blurted Lord Ascot.

"Pardon?" questioned the woman.

He had to talk about it before breaking the ice, because he knew afterwards the topic would not be welcomed. "The one you sent Alice."

"I have not sent Alice anything." Mrs. Kingsley said, confused.

"You didn't?" asked Lord Ascot, "How odd, then…"

"Is that all you called to say?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"No… there's one more thing." said Lord Ascot, solemnly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say it…" whispered Lord Ascot.

"Please, just spit it out." ordered Mrs. Kingsley.

Lord Ascot nodded, even though he knew his nod was not seen by Mrs. Kingsley. "I am so sorry to inform you, Mrs. Kingsley, but Alice has gone missing." he informed, sadly. He waited for the mother's screams, for the choked sobs, but all he heard was the fall of a phone hitting the floor and the beeping of the phone line going dead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**There is Chapter Four! I hope you readers liked it! I want to ask: Do you like that I don't completely let go of the upper land characters? Anyways, please review with whatever you want to say. Remember, the more reviews, the more I get inspired.**

**Psst...this was five pages.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.**

**Author's Notes: Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Mirana walked towards the workshop with Alice walking right behind her. Her hands raised, she walked into the workshop. Tarrant sat in the workshop, hat on, covering his eyes as he worked on stitching up one of his newest designs.

She said kindly "Tarrant? Someone wishes to see you."

Averting his attention from his work, Tarrant replied "A guest? Not that I don't like guests…actually guests are nice, good comfort from solitary…very nice to talk with…" he went on in his mad drabble.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Surprised, Hatter's lips formed an 'O' shape. "Alice? You're the guest?"

Nodding, Alice smiled. "But I see you can't see me now…" she said.

Tarrant shook his head. "No, no" he disagreed, "Of course you're welcome…you are always welcomed here…small, big, or perfect Alice size…you're welcome here…yes, yes!"

Alice laughed softly, and chirped "Hatter!"

Blushing, Hatter said "I'm fine…" Standing, Hatter walked towards Alice. He looked her up and down, left and right, before studying her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling softly under her breath.

"I'm waiting for you to disappear" whispered Tarrant.

Not quite understanding, Alice's voice portrayed hurt. "What?"

"You see," explained Tarrant, "my mind tends to play terrible, mean tricks on me, but you don't seem to be another trick of my mind. Are you real?"

"Oh" whispered Alice in understanding, "I'm very real." She rubbed his cheek gently, smiling. "See?" He only nodded, not taking his gaze away from her eyes.

* * *

Looking deeply into her eyes, Tarrant whispered "You're late for tea, you know?" he chuckled softly, "Naughty."

Alice laughed, and looked around the room. "I am?" she asked, "But I don't see the tea?"

"That's because it's where it belongs" he answered.

"Where?"

Shrugging, he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in all of Underland, "The tea party of course!"

Smiling, Alice said "If the tea is there, what are we doing standing here?"

"You're right…the tea is getting cold. Cold tea won't do. No, no." Tarrant said, nodding, while at the same time walking around the room, collecting his things.

Alice watched in him move around the room in amusement. When he was done, she walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Shall we?" she asked, holding out her hand for him.

"We shall." he said, grasping his hand in hers. As a thought came to him, he asked "But what about the Queen?"

"What about the Queen?" she asked.

"Surely, she will object to her royal hatter taking a day off on the job." explained Tarrant.

Nodding, Alice glanced around. "Oh! There she is!" exclaimed Alice, pointing at the queen as she walked by. "Mirana!"

Stopping, Mirana smiled in greeting. "Alice, Tarrant. What can I do for you, Alice?" she asked.

"I was wondering, if Hatter" Alice spoke, pointing at Tarrant. "could take some time off to have a tea party with me."

Mirana nodded. "But of course!" she replied, "He's been in there for so long, I was about to command he take a walk."

Alice bowed in thanks. "Thank you, Mirana!"

"Least I can do for the champion" replied the queen, "Now, I must really be off." She said, glancing at a golden pocket watch, which the White Rabbit had given her for her birthday two years ago. "Farefarren, Alice, Tarrant." She said, and walked down the hall, disappearing into a room.

Turning back to Tarrant, Alice said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Let's." he agreed.

* * *

As they walked towards the tea party, they talked about the years that they had been separated.

"Wait let me get this straight" Tarrant said, interrupting Alice in the middle of her story telling. "You were on a ship, a mysterious storm comes, and then before you know it you were back in Underland?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it."

"But if there was no rabbit hole, how?" asked Tarrant. "I would think that without the rabbit hole, that it would be more than impossible to enter Underland."

Alice shrugged. "It's only impossible if you believe it so."

Tarrant chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." he paused in step, "Well, here we are!" he said, admiring the table in front of them. He walked towards his chair, and sat down. "Sit, sit!"

She nodded, sitting down. Glancing around, she asked "Where's Mally and March Hare?"

"Hm, they were here yesterday." replied Tarrant. He shrugged. "They must have got tired of waiting."

"You think they'll return?" Alice asked.

Pouring tea into Alice's tea cup, he replied "Of course. One sugar lump or two?"

"Two, please"

Tossing two lumps of sugar into her tea, Tarrant said "So how did you get into Underland?"

"You want to talk about it now? Why not later after tea?" Alice suggested.

"But of course" replied Tarrant, "What better time for discussion, but at a tea party?"

Alice laughed. "You've made your point, Mr. Hatter."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**That is chapter five for you. (Without the author's notes, the chapter is three pages long) I hope you Tarrant/Alice fans enjoyed this chapter. Well what are you doing reading this, when you should be reviewing with your thoughts! XD Haha. Get to it. Where are my manners? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.**

**Author's Notes: Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"I don't believe this" whispered Helen Kingsley over the phone. She stood in the kitchen, next to the dining table, with the phone against her ear, as her fingers subconsciously played with the cord.

"Yes, I know that no one has seen her for days, but surely she must be there still. After all, it is a big ship and-" She was cut off mid rant as the person on the other side of the phone began to speak.

"What do you mean you have searched the whole ship?" Helen asked in a broken whisper, swallowing her tears. Releasing the gentle grasp she had on the phone's cord, she wiped the unshed tears away.

"Oh" she breathed, sadly. She didn't bother to wipe away the new tears that fell, staining her cheeks. "…I understand. Goodbye." she whispered, even though she truly didn't understand a single thing.

She couldn't even begin bring herself to believe that her daughter was missing; believing it, would then make it true, and Helen didn't want it to be true. A smile came to Helen's face as she recalled that as a child, Alice was one for tricks and games; like hide and seek. Alice was just hiding somewhere on the ship, and the crewmen were just not looking hard enough. The mother nodded to herself, intent on believing her lie.

Mrs. Kingsley shook her head of these pointless, yet hopeful thoughts, as she slowly set the now buzzing phone down on the table. She grabbed at one of the chairs as she felt her legs become like jelly, and she doubled over. She screamed in pain; not physical pain, but pain that was much worse than any physical bruise. The way she cried and screamed, one would come to believe that someone was inside Mrs. Kingsley's house and abusing her. With the way she felt inside, it was almost as if someone was abusing her. She didn't like the feeling of hopelessness. But really, who ever did?

* * *

"Are you sure this will work here?" Alice asked Tarrant, holding an object, which appeared to be a telephone.

The Mad Hatter nodded, a smile stretched across his face. "But of course!" He exclaimed, and walked over to the contraption that Alice held in her hands. "You just have to press nine, and then enter the other numbers to get it to function properly."

"Have you tested it before?" Alice asked, looking skeptically about the object which Tarrant had said would let her call home.

The Mad Hatter started to nod, before shaking his head no. "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't work!" assured Tarrant.

Alice smiled a demure smile, nodding. "Okay, I take your word, Hatter." Tarrant returned her smile with a huge grin. "So, how does this work again?" she asked.

"You just have to press this button," he pointed to the nine, "Yes, that one" he said before adding, "and then you can dial the digits of the person you wish to talk to." Tarrant explained.

"So it's like a phone?" asked Alice.

Shrugging, Tarrant said "I guess if you want to get technical on me, then yes like a phone."

Reaching into one of her pockets, Alice pulled out a cell phone. "Do you think that my cell phone would work just as fine as this invention?" she asked him.

"I guess so." answered Tarrant, "But don't you want to do the honors and test out this…phone? " he asked her. He was quick to add, "If you don't, then that's alright I guess, but if you do that would be wonderful because then I would finally know if it works or not. Not knowing is terrible, almost more horrible than waiting. And you know how much I hate waiting."

She smiled, and gave in. "Hatter!" When he looked at her, she said "Alright, I'll do you the honors."

"Splendid!" he replied, smiling.

She nodded, and said "Now I need you to be silent while I talk on this phone…can you do that for me, Hatter?" she asked him.

He nodded, and motioning with his fingers, he pretended to zip his lips shut, and then lock his mouth shut, while throwing away the key.

Refraining from laughing, she dialed nine. She then pressed the numbers needed to make her call. She hummed softly to herself as she listened to the rings, and waited for her mother to pick up.

Her heart leaped the moment the rings stopped, and a wary, broken voice replaced the rings.

"Hello, mom?" Alice exclaimed, glad to be able to speak to her mother, "It's Alice….your daughter" she whispered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what do you know? You DON'T have to wait for next week for chapter six, because here it is. XD **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the thing with Hatter and Alice being calling Alice's mother seems a bit quick with the scene they ended in last chapter, but honestly I say the last chapter was a chapter which had no ends for me to continue from, so I decided to jump along some…after all, doesn't time go quick in Underland? ** **And I really hope that the characters, Alice and Hatter specifically, weren't out of character, because I really tried to keep them true to the character. I really did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor anything that has to do with the movie. But this idea, I do own.  
**

**Warnings: This chapter may cause your heart to stop and have mini heart attacks, so read with cautious… -winks- Just kidding xD**

**Author's Notes: Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**I feel that I should say: The last chapter I know felt a little too modern to fit the time period of the movie, but here is how I see it - While Alice's home land is still in that time period where they don't have all that we have now in 2011, Underland being different than Alice's homeland is more advance in a way. So to answer some the question 'Is it suppose to take place in the modern times', the answer is yes and no.**

* * *

**_Lost In The Storm Of Madness_**

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Disturbed by the sudden ringing noise, Helen's sobs halted. She lifted her head, which had laid hidden against her hands. Her cheeks were tearstained. She slowly picked up the phone, placing it against her ear.

"This is Helen Kingsley" she whispered, her voice sounding lost and broken.

"Hello, mom?" a girl's voice exclaimed, clearly not catching the sadness in the woman's voice. "It's Alice…your daughter!"

Helen's heart thumped, and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice shaky and hoarse from her crying.

"Alice?" she croaked. Could it be, she wondered. Could it really be her Alice?

"Mom" the girl who had claimed to be her daughter whispered.

Helen sighed, and covered the phone with her hands as she whispered to herself "Could it really be? It can't be possible…can it?" After recovering from her self discussion, Helen replaced her hand with her mouth as she spoke "Alice, is it really you?"

Helen could hear laugher on the other end of the phone; Helen's eyebrows arched when she noted that the girl was shrieking, paying her no heed.

"Please, Hatter! Stop that!" she heard her whine, "That tickles!"

The laughing halted, the sound of a person shifting replacing it, before the girl returned her attentions to the conversation at hand.

"Yes, mother" the girl whispered, answering Helen's question, "It is truly me, your daughter"

For some reason, unbeknownst to Helen, she believed the girl.

* * *

She asked in a whisper, "Alice, where are you?"

She could sense the girl's struggle to answer within the sounds of her fidgeting.

"Alice?" asked Helen, after there was a long silence without the girl answering her question. "Please tell me, where are you?"

As if for the first time, the girl noticed her mother's pain, and it broke her heart. A lone tear slid down her left cheek, before dropping to the ground, becoming lost in the green grass below her feet.

Although her mother could not see her, she looked down to her feet in shame, and said in a low whisper "I'm sorry."

Pursing her lips together, Helen thought of what her daughter could mean by that. Not able to figure why the girl would be sorry, she asked in a whisper "What ever for?"

"For leaving you like this…I didn't mean to. If I could, I would have brought you down here with me." Alice whispered, before pausing, her words now choosing to fail her.

"But where exactly are you?" Helen questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Alice collected her thoughts. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she whispered, a frown now on her face.

"Alice!" exclaimed Helen, now fighting down her own sobs. "Please, just tell me where you are. Please, Alice." She was now begging, tears sliding down her face.

"You won't-" Alice began, but her mother quickly cut her off.

"Enough of that, Alice!" Helen exclaimed, determined to learn the whereabouts of her daughter. "Do you know how worried I have been these past days…Not knowing whether you were alive or not? Or where you were? Or anything? Do you know how it feels to not know if I would ever hear or see my daughter again?" Choking back a sob, Helen whispered in a broken whisper "Alice, these past days have been my worse - it was like I was losing your father all over again."

"Mom" whispered Alice, touched by her words. "I don't know what to say."

"How about you start by saying where you are?" suggested Helen.

Alice nodded, which went unseen by Helen. "Alright…" she whispered, "I'll tell you." Closing her eyes, Alice began to tell her tale "Do you remember my nightmares?" she asked.

Unsure of the point, Helen responded "Yes"

Alice smiled, her eyes still closed as she talked. "Well they weren't nightmares as I found out, they were memories, my memories."

Helen opened her mouth to question this, but shut it when Alice began to speak again.

"Remember the engagement party when I had returned with my dress dirtied?" Alice only waited a few seconds before going on with her tale. "I had lied…well sort of. I had fallen down a rabbit hole, but I had not actually hit my head…"

"What?" whispered Helen; her question went unheard by Alice, who was lost in the midst of her tale.

"That day I had rediscovered a place called Underland, or as I used to call it 'Wonderland.'" whispered Alice. Her eyes were closed, envisioning that day as she told her mother about it. Reaching the end of her tale, Alice's eyes flickered open and she said in a soft whisper "Mother, believe it or not, I found love here."

"As much as it pleases me to know that my daughter has finally found love…where exactly is 'here'?" Helen questioned.

* * *

Alice laughed; not joyous laughter, but a sad laugh. "Were you listening to me when I was telling you of my adventure in Underland?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Yes, I was actually." responded her mother, "I believe you said you think your nightmares were memories."

"I don't think that, mother!" replied Alice in a yell, "It's the truth"

"Alice" Helen said, her voice coated in a disapproving tone.

Alice shook her head, tears of frustration falling down her cheeks. "I am telling the truth! I am in Underland!"

"How am I supposed to come and pick you up if you don't tell me the truth?" Helen accused, her lips pursed together.

"But it is the truth! Why can't you believe me?" Alice exclaimed.

Helen sighed, sadly. "I want to, Alice…but this is just too insane to be true."

Instead of hearing the girl's enraged voice, the phone buzzed, signaling that the phone call had ended. Helen sighed, distressed.

She sighed inwardly, and whispered to herself "Well at least I know she isn't dead…"

She pressed the redial button, hoping to be able to talk to her daughter once more, to be able to reason with her. Disappointment filled her face as a robotic voice spoke.

"_I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is invalid. Please try again." _

And so she tried, again and again. But alas, the same recorded message entered her ears. She kept at it, until she could take no more of it. She then did something that was unladylike for her, she cursed softly under her breath.

* * *

The moment the sound of repeated beeping entered her ears, the phone slipped out of her grasp, and fell to the ground with a soft thump. Alice turned towards the Mad Hatter, who stood a few feet away from her to give her some privacy. She closed her eyes, and tears fell. Noticing the girl's tears, the Mad Hatter chose to forget about privacy just this once, and was quick to walk the rest of the feet towards Alice.

His thumb hovered against her stained cheeks, ridding of the tears, he asked her in a whisper, "What happened?"

"She didn't believe me." Alice answered, opening her eyes.

Confused, he asked her "She didn't believe you were Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "She didn't believe me when I told her where I was."

Tarrant smiled a soft, yet sad smile. "Alice, look at me." he said in a soft whisper.

Alice glanced up, her eyes focusing on Tarrant's usually green eyes, which were now a shade of green with blue, almost like a sea green color.

Reminding her of her second visit to Underland, the Mad Hatter recalled with his outlandish accent showing through, "You can't just expect everyone to believe the tales of Underland…Aye, as I remember you were wary of the idea at first, too."

"That's different." Alice argued, a pout on her face.

"How so, lass?" Tarrant asked, a kind, gentle smile on his face.

"I…" Alice tried to make her point, but in the end the words failed her. "I don't know." she whispered.

Wiping the last tear off her face, Tarrant said "There is no difference." he paused, examining her sad face. "Now, can you manage to smile for me?"

Alice's lips curved slightly upwards, before forming a complete smile.

"That's better!" commented Tarrant, as he fell into a mad drabble. "You know smiles do you more justice than frowns…Actually frowns do not do anyone justice…they cause wrinkles, and so do tears. You are beautiful when you are smiling…not that you are ugly when you are lacking a smile…just you are far more beautiful with it on than off-"

Alice giggled, "Hatter!"

A light, pink blush tinted the Mad Hatter's cheeks, and he squeaked "I'm fine."

* * *

The happy aroma around them had to come to an end at one point - a frown returned to Alice's face, ridding of the smile which Hatter adored.

"Where did that beautiful smile go?" asked Tarrant, concerned for Alice.

"Why did she hang up on me?" Alice asked him, suddenly.

"What?" questioned Hatter, confused.

Alice elaborated, "When I was talking to her…the phone line went dead, and all I could hear was this odd, annoying beeping."

"Are you sure she hung up?" Tarrant asked.

"Well, it sure wasn't me." retorted Alice, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't implying that." replied Tarrant, stepping towards the phone which Alice had let fall on the ground. He knelt to the ground, and collected it in his arms. Noticing that there was a loose cord, he suggested "It might not be either of your faults."

"What do you mean?"

He tapped the soil and grass around him, silently asking her to sit. After she had sat, he began to explain. "You see this?" he asked her, showing her a blue cord.

Alice nodded. "Yes."

"Well this cord is supposed to be plugged into this blue hole." he said, pointing at a blue hole on the phone.

Alice nodded, and asked "What's your point?"

"Well you see when this cord is plugged into the blue hole, the phone works…but without it, this phone is unable to function." explained Hatter.

"If that cord is supposed to make sure this phone works, then what are those other cords for?" Alice asked, pointing at the multiple white cords.

"Well, the white cords make sure that it can call any place in Underland, so without the blue cord, communications within Underland are fine, but to call the Overland, where your mother resides, the blue cord is needed." Tarrant answered, while he plugged the blue cord back into the phone.

* * *

He rose to his feet, and then extended out his hand. Alice's hand embracing his, he pulled her up to her feet. They were very close now, little to no space left between them, as they just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hatter" Alice whispered after a long, comfortable silence passed by.

"Yes, Alice?" Tarrant asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"I-" she began to confess but at the last moment she chickened out, and settled with saying "I don't know what I would do without you, Hatter. Thank you."

Tarrant smiled, a small, guilty smile. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be down here."

"What?" whispered Alice, confused.

"I sent that storm." Hatter whispered, his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**OMG! Can you believe it? Hatter sent it? Well yeah, I can, too. -smiles-**

**Well I really hope this chapter was enjoyable to my readers/reviewers. Consider this a treat from the semi-rushed chapter six. At least I hope this chapter is good. Is it?**

**-looks around unsure-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice In Wonderland, nor the characters.**

**Lost in the Storm of Madness**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Alice stood there, staring deeply into pools of green. She shook her head, awakening from a trance. "I'm sorry…you did what exactly?" Alice asked, confused.

Hiding his face under his hat, Tarrant looked down to his feet.

Surprised at the man's sullen actions, Alice eyes' glistened with concern. "Hatter?" she whispered, wrapping her delicate fingers under his chin. Lifting his head up, she asked softly "Please talk to me, Hatter."

Tarrant merely blinked. He opened his mouth, and whispered "I…" He closed his mouth, frowning at his inability to form words. "I was the one who sent that storm." he coughed out quickly.

Alice smiled, assuming it a joke on Hatter's part. "Very funny" she replied, "But you and I both know that's impossible."

Mischief sparkled in his green eyes, and he reminded her "Not in a world filled with the impossibilities!"

Alice looked around, and noticed that the man was right. If cats could disappear, why couldn't hat men create storms? Turning back to the Hatter, Alice studied his eyes. His eyes were transfixed on hers, and he could not speak.

Stirring from the stupor, the first thing he heard was Alice as she exclaimed, "Hatter!" He had been quick to judge that she had not been calling his name to lure him out of one of his mad drabbles, but for what he had done.

With the nervousness and fright he felt, he quickly lapsed into a mad drabble. "I am sorry for bringing you down here to Underland against your will, my fair Alice…But I do not think I could have gone another day without seeing and talking with you. I know it was a selfish thing that I did, and that I was only thinking of myself and what I wanted. What I needed. I-" his eyes glanced down at the hand which grabbed his own as he had ranted. His eyes then followed the hand back to the source, and became locked with blue eyes.

She had a smile on her face. She whispered as she rubbed circled on his rough hands, "Hatter…I don't want you to be sorry for what you did."

His eyes widened, before relaxing. "You…don't?" he asked her.

She shook her head, her blonde curls moving with her head. "If you hadn't sent the storm, I would have somehow still found a way to Underland and back to you" Realizing what she said, she added "And the others, of course!"

Tarrant nodded, hiding the fact that he had indeed noticed her slip up. "Well then I guess I'm not sorry" he said, laughing. Alice smiled softly as the man laughed.

"How did you send that storm?" she asked after his laughing had calmed down to only a small giggle.

He glanced up from his giggles and cleared his throat. "It's actually a lovely story" he replied, smiling at a memory. "Want to hear it?"

She nodded, enthusiastically. "Of course I do!" He patted the ground near him, a silent offer. She scooted closer to him, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Tell me" she whispered.

"Since the beginning of time," he began, moving his hands around wildly as he talked. "a Hightopp at birth is granted one special ability. The day of my birth the skies in Underland hadn't looked too promising for the party that would take place after my birth. Most of my mother's labor was spent in a room, instead of outside like she had wanted due to terrible rains. During the painful, yet magical hours that my mother, Nimbus Hightopp, spent bringing me into the world, something magical besides the beauty of birth happened." He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"What happened next?" whispered Alice.

"The rain suddenly stopped" he continued with his story, "At first the people of Underland had thought it was due to nature, but my mother always knew the real cause to the sudden stop. She knew that it hadn't stopped on its own, it had been banished to the Overland, your homeland. Two days after my birth, a magic granting spirit appeared in front of my mother, and offered her the chance to give her son a magical power."

"What did she pick?" Alice asked.

"Well, there were many powers she could have picked, but she quickly picked the power which dealt with storms." he explained, "People assumed my mother picked that power for me because my name means 'thunder' but that had only been half the reason. The true reason had been the miracle that happened during my birth." Tarrant finished.

"Whoa" whispered Alice, awed at the story. "That's beautiful."

Tarrant nodded, agreeing. "I thought so too when my mother first told me of the tale." he whispered, smiling at the memory of his own mother.

"She must have been beautiful" Alice commented, a smile on her face.

"She was" Tarrant said, a sad smile on his face.

Realizing that it was a touchy subject, Alice stood to her feet, and started running off.

He glanced up, surprised. "What the?" he asked, "Where are you going?"

She stopped her running, turning to face the shocked hatter. "Want to race?" she suggested.

"Race…with you?" he asked.

"There a problem?" she asked, a slight smirk on her face. "Afraid to face a girl? Scared that I'll beat you?" she challenged.

His own eyes sparkled with determination. "Oh yeah?" he said, standing to his feet. He sprinted off, calling out as he ran "Last one to the White Queen's castle is a rotten scorched hat!"

She laughed, and ran after him, correcting "The correct phrase is rotten egg!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**  
**What do you think? Good? I hope you find that the characters were in character, and if not, let me know, please. Let me know your favorite lines, and parts of this chapter. As well as let me know if I need to fix anything. Please and thank you!**

**Also…I didn't know if Hatter's mother's name was mentioned in the movie, so I gave her the name Nimbus, which means Rain.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not Alice in Wonderland or the characters.**

Lost In The Storm Of Madness

Chapter 9

* * *

It was a gloomy morning for the people in the Overland, Alice's homeland. Gray cumulonimbus clouds covered the normally blue sky, and the sun was having trouble shining through. As the first drop of rain dripped down from the clouds, the people down on the streets, carrying suitcases and wearing business suits, sprinted down the streets quickly in search of some type of shelter, .

A blonde haired lady, who's wrinkles proved that life had taken its toll on her in the past,. She stood on the edge of the sidewalk, holding up a black umbrella over herself as she waited for the carriages, which were speeding by, to halt. She made her leave the moment it seemed traffic had died down.

However, her eyes widened as she saw a carriage with two horses coming close to hit her. She couldn't move, frozen by the sudden fear that sent chills down her spine. She could hear the horses' gallops getting closer and closer, and she shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see what would happen next, but she was never hit.

Over the loud beating of her heart, she heard the shrieks of the horses, and the yells from the driver and the passengers. She opened her eyes, slowly. Less than a foot away from her was the carriage. It had hit a tree, not her. She closed her eyes for a moment, sending a prayer to whatever angel was watching over her, before figuring she should check if the people inside were okay.

As she neared, the horses tried to back away in fear of her, but their injuries prevented such movement. She held out a hand, and said "It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you." She caressed their heads softly, repeating "It's okay" The horses seemed to calm at her warm, soft voice. She smiled softly at the animals. Standing up slowly, she approached the carriage doors..

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she called out, as she knocked loudly on the doors. When no reply came, she made quick to try and open the doors. However, the doors wouldn't budge from their spot, jammed shut. Despite this, she knew she couldn't give up, because there was probably a person inside there; a person who was probably hurt, if not already gone from the world. Even as the rain stopped, the sun finally free to shine, and the carriages practically zooming pass her, she didn't lose hope. There was someone in there, she was sure of it.

* * *

_"Are you sure that will work, Hatter?" Alice asked the orange haired man, who sat in the waiting lounge of the queen's court._

_Tarrant nodded, smiling. "Of course!" he urged on, "Like I said, the plan is foolproof!"_

_Alice sighed deeply, not at all convinced. "I don't know…knowing my mother, she would probably freak out"_

_He laughed, and laughed. This was his nature, to act like he had no head to store any sanity. When he caught her glare and pout, his laughter seemed to cease. "Oh" he spoke softly, a smile on his face. "You were being serious."_

_Alice shook her head, resisting the urge to smile at his silliness, but it was futile as a grin broke across her face. "Hatter" she spoke softly, looking off into the distance._

_Staring in the same direction as her, he whispered "Yes, Alice?" _

_"Why is it that I can never stay mad at you?" she asked him in all seriousness, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes._

_He shrugged, not quite sure of the answer. "What would you say if I told you that I didn't know the answer?" he asked._

_She bit down on her bottom lip, and answered in a soft whisper "I would say, that makes two of us." _

_Hatter beamed at her reply, but said nothing, because he didn't need to use his words to show how happy he was. With him having gone silent, the both of them settled for not speaking and just thinking, marveling in the welcomed comfort of the silence which blanketed them. _

_With everything and everyone silent, Hatter could hear the soft pats against the floor as someone with light feet walked. He hadn't bothered turning to find who was coming their way, because it was evident that whoever it was, would show themselves soon._

_"Tarrant, Alice" a melodic voice whispered, breaking the silence which had been previously set._

_The hat man glanced up, eyes meeting the queen's warm and kind eyes. He smiled, and nudged Alice, who had been too absorbed in her thoughts to notice the queen's appearance. She blinked twice, waking from her thoughts._

_"Hatter, what is it?" she asked, confused as to why he would disturb her when she lost in her thoughts. Following his gaze, her own eyes fell on the white garments of the queen, before resting on her face, which displayed reddish black lips which were curved upwards into a warm smile._

_"This way please" Mirana said, her hands hovering up slightly, never quite flat on her sides._

* * *

She tried to look through the windows, but the tint proved to make her attempts useless. "Hello, anyone alive in there?" she said once again, wondering if whoever was inside could even hear her. She heard a groan, a mumble, and another groan. "Yup," she whispered to herself, "There's definitely someone in there." She nodded to herself, more determined than ever.

A passing sheriff riding in a specially designed carriage, spotted the blonde lady and the crashed carriage. He halted his horses, and stepped out.

"Everything alright, miss?" the man asked, inspecting the crashed carriage as he walked towards her.

Startled, the lady jumped. Once her nerves settled back down, she shook her head. "No" she said, "There's someone in there, and I can't get them out."

The sheriff nodded, taking in the scene. Taking out a sketchpad, he asked "Can you tell me what happened exactly, ma'am?"

"Can't that be discussed on later terms?" she suggested, knowing full well that it was more important to free the ones who were trapped than to discuss things that hardly even mattered.

"No can do, ma'am." he said, "I need to know exactly what went down here, so it can be put in the records."

The lady was outraged. She couldn't believe this sheriff. There was people in there, possibly injured people, and here he was insisting she explain the accident.

Deep somewhere inside her she felt the need to slap this guy silly, but the handcuffs and gun on his belt loop wiped that idea from her mind. "Look! What's not to understand?" she said through clenched teeth. "There was an accident. It was raining, so an accident was bound to happen! Whoever is in that there carriage, and probably injured, crashed into that there tree. Now can you do your job and get them out of there or not!"

The sheriff's mouth fell open, astonished. "Well, I uh…" he had nothing to say for himself, so he simply hung his head, walking towards the carriage. Finding the doors jammed, he took something out of his belt loop; a knife which could cut through the material of a carriage. After cutting deep enough that the door would open, he put the knife away. "Ma'am?" he called.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, worried.

"I think you should see this" he spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

"What?" she asked, and walked over to the sheriff. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell in shock. On the seat of the carriage was a black tape recorder, which had been making the noises all along. "Well that's particular." She noticed that next to the recorder was a folded piece of paper.

The sheriff rubbed his chin in thought. "Sure is." He went to snatch the tape recorder and the paper, but she slapped his hand away. "What are you doing? This needs to be investigated!"

She simply rolled her eyes. "There is hardly anything to be investigated. We should be happy that there was no body inside." she said, aiming to look at the bright side of things, despite the recording which had been inside.

The sheriff sighed, defeated. "I'll give up for now" he said, before taking a card out of his pocket. Handing it to her, he said "If you change your mind about this all, my number is on the card"

She resisted the urge to crumble the card while he was still there in plain sight. Instead, she nodded like the proper lady she was. He smiled softly at her, and drove away in his carriage. Now that he was gone and out of her sight, she allowed herself to crumble the card in her hands. She was about to walk away from the crashed carriage when she remembered the horses. She knelt down to check on them, and found it quite odd when she noticed a zipper that hadn't been there moments before.

* * *

Doing against her best judgment, she slid the zipper of the first horse down, before doing the same to the second. Her eyes encountered long, blonde ruffles of hair which flowed down in a wave of curls, and orange ruffles of hair topped with an odd hat peaking out from the two horse costumes. The bug of curiosity had bitten her, and she was long gone as she uncovered the beings under the costumes.

"Alice?" she questioned unsure of herself when the rest of the first horse costume was pulled off of the being inside. However, she left no room for a response as she had quickly ridden of the second horse costume, revealing a pale, odd man. "And who is this?" she asked herself.

The girl, who had been inside the first costume, blinked her eyes, waking from a nap which seemed she had been in for a while. Pressed against her chest was another tape recorder, only smaller, and it was the source of the horses' cries which had convinced the woman that these costumed people had actually been horses. She couldn't see beyond the man's back, due to the fact that he was laying down on his stomach, but she was sure that he held the same object in his own hands.

"Alice" the woman said, "Is that you?"

The girl let herself glance up, and her blue eyes locked on the older lady's eyes, which were blue as well. "Yes" she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

The older lady, who by now was identified as Helen, Alice's mother, sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the lord!" she said, muttering a prayer or two. She collected the girl in an embrace, and whispered soft nothings against her hair.

Alice was shocked, to say the least. She patted her mother's back softly, returning the hug with as much strength as she could muster.

Pulling back from the hug, Helen remembered the orange haired man. "Who is that?" she asked, a knowing grin on her face.

Alice glanced in the direction her mother was looking at, and replied "Oh that is Hatter, or Tarrant as the queen calls him."

"This gentleman knows the queen of England?" Helen asked, shocked and slightly impressed.

Alice shook her head, laughing. "Oh heavens no!" she corrected. "I meant the White queen, Mirana. You know, he's her royal hatter."

Despite the feeling of bewilderment, Helen played along. "Oh how silly of me to think different." But her daughter was able to see right through her act.

"Mother, I know you do not believe me now, but I promise by the end of my trip you will." Alice said, pure determination running through her veins as she spoke.

Helen said nothing in response to that, but asked "Shouldn't you wake him?" Maybe in the crash, the man had actually been hurt, despite it being seemingly planned out.

"I'm actually awake" the pale, orange haired man replied as sat up. "But by all means, carry on with your conversations. It was quite interesting" he said, giggling. Before he could break into one of his mad charades, Alice nudged him. He glanced in her direction, and nodded to her unspoken question.

Helen glanced at the orange haired man, uncertain of him. He seemed nice enough, if not crazy, she mused to herself.

Beginning to lose his nerves under her intense stare, he gulped. His palms were coated in sweat, and as were his orange eyebrows. There had to be a word in the alphabet help him get Alice's mother's approval. Fighting the maddening thoughts that threatened to take over, he looked through the files inside his mind, hoping to find something to help him. He was about to give up after looking at all the files from the letters 'A' through 'L', and finding none of the files of any use in his current situation. However, a certain word in the 'M' file caught his mind's eye: Manners. He needed to use his manners; manners which were a bit dusty from a long time of not being put to use. He blinked, his thoughts beginning to fade, bringing him back among the world of the living.

"Where are my manners!" Tarrant exclaimed suddenly, and took her hand in his clammy one. "My name is Tarrant Hightopp, the 12th." He wildly shook her hand as he spoke. "But by all means, you can call me Hatter if you like" Slowly, his hand stilled in movement.

"Nice to have made acquaintance, Hatter" Helen said, giving his stilled hand one solid shake. "I'm Helen. Helen Kingsley." Alice's mother introduced, her lips curved upwards in an amused smile.

* * *

**Author's notes:**  
**This chapter is seven pages long! That's long, right? xD I want to know - what you as my readers think of this chapter, and where you are hoping it heads to in the next chapters. Please be honest in your reviews - I can take it, I promise. (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to this writer.**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait. I wrote this by hand during school when inspiration hit, hope it is to your expectations. **

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"What do you think, mother?" Alice asked Helen Kingsley, who sat perched on a stool in the dining room.

Helen shook her head, having been lost in her intense, overanalyzing thoughts. "I am sorry, Alice" she apologized, "What were you saying?"

Alice smiled softly at her mother. "Can Tarrant stay in the vacant bedroom?" she asked, adding "Please, mother?"

Helen sighed, opening her mouth to object, but at the sight of her daughter's large, wide, pleading blue eyes, she felt her restraint leave her and she surrendered. "Okay. He can stay." Helen finally spoke.

"Why not?" Alice ranted, "He is a good man. A great one. One of the best. He should be able to-"

Shaking her head in amusement, Helen chided her daughter "Alice Kingsley!" Once she had Alice's attention, she explained "I do not think you understood the fact that I said 'okay'."

She felt the blood rise to her cheeks, creating a rosy hue. Her lips formed into small, circle shape in realization. "You did?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

Helen nodded. "I did."

Alice could feel the thrill, excitement, and anticipation rushing through her veins at the notion of being under one roof with the hat man from Underland. However, the thrill, excitement, and anticipation proved to be too much for the girl. Her heart beat a beat too rapid. Black blotches faulted her vision. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

She could hear soft, calming voices. Two voices. A man's and a woman's. The woman's voice was frantic and soft yet familiar, and the man's voice was calm and unfamiliar. These two voices surrounded her in the darkness, yet at the same time they were distant and far away.

"Is she going to be alright?" She heard the voice who belonged to the woman's ask frantically with worry in her voice. She was so certain that she had heard the voice before, but from where had she heard the voice? Why was the voice so familiar? In the darkness, she tried to place a face with the voice, and as the man spoke, she finally realized who the woman was.

"Mrs. Kingsley" the calm, collected voice of the man's said, "I assure you that your daughter is perfectly fine. Just a simple case of getting way too excited, and fainting because of it. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, doctor?" Helen asked, unsure and scared for her little girl.

The doctor nodded. "Positive" she heard the man's voice whisper, "I am sure she will-"

The doctor's optimistic assurance was cut off by a sleepy, hoarse voice coming from the bed. "Mother?" Alice whispered, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room.

The doctor smiled. "I will leave you two be" he dismissed himself politely, walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

"What happened? Why am I here?" Alice asked, confused. "Mother? Why are you crying? Mother, please you are scaring me!" Alice exclaimed as she witnessed silent tears slid down her mother's cheeks.

Helen sat down on the edge of the hospital bed which Alice laid. Fiddling with her fingers, she whispered softly "When you fainted at home, I thought that I was going to lose you again. After just getting you back."

Placing a hand on her mother's shaking shoulders, she said, her voice firm and serious, "But you didn't."

Helen nodded, and whispered "I know." She looked up at her daughter, examining her face. She smiled softly in adoration, "You remind me so much of your father."

Alice simply smiled, unsure what to answer to her mother's comment about her father. So instead, the two of them, mother and daughter sat there in silence for a few moments until one of them broke it.

"Is Hatter here?" Alice spoke, tossing away the blanket of silence. Helen nodded in response. "Can I see him?"

Nodding, she stood to her feet. "I will go and get him." she said, walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

Hatter was in the waiting room, seated in one of the uncomfortable, wooden chairs. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep; he was merely resting them. His head jerked up slightly as he heard soft footsteps approaching. Despite the circumstances, he smiled at the woman who approached him; Helen Kingsley: the mother of the champion, Alice Kingsley. He stood up to his feet, his hat held politely in his hands.

"Mrs. Kingsley" Tarrant greeted Helen in the manner that him and Alice had gone over more than enough times when preparing for their visit to the Overland.

Helen smiled softly at the young man, who her daughter obviously had a soft spot for. "Tarrant" she said, her voice warm.

"How is she?" He blurted out. He was blunt. It was probably impolite. But he really did not care.

Helen smiled in response. "That's what I came here to talk to you about"

Tarrant held his breath, the worse possibilities coming to his more than mad mind. She will never walk again. She has gone blind. She doesn't remember Underland, or him. Worse of all, she's dead.

He finally found his voice, and holding back the pain, he asked "How bad is it?"

"Tarrant, Alice is perfectly fine. The doctor's said it was nothing to worry about." assured Helen as she could practically see the fear in his eyes.

Tarrant sighed, pleasantly relieved. She was alright. She was not blind, nor was she dead. She had not lost any of her memory of Underland or him. She was perfectly fine.

"She's awake" Helen informed the relieved man, "And wishes to see you." She smiled softly at Tarrant. In the past, all the men that Alice was forced to mingle with and date she hadn't really cared for or even liked them, but for some reason this one seemed different. She actually liked this one.

Tarrant smiled. "Show me to her room, please?" he asked, not wishing to get lost in the large building.

Nodding, Helen said "Follow me."

* * *

Together, Tarrant Hightopp and Alice's mother walked down one of the many hallways, turned several corners, walked a few stairs to the third floor, and all this just to get to Alice's hospital bed room. The door was shut, and the two stood there for a few moments.

Twisting the knob, Helen opened the door, and whispered "I am going to go downstairs to the cafeteria, maybe get a cup of coffee."

Tarrant nodded, signaling that he had heard. "Should I expect you in here anytime soon?"

"Soon? No." she answered, "Later? Yes. But trust me, it will be much later."

Before walking into the room, Tarrant turned to the retreating form of Helen Kingsley. "You know what, Mrs. Kingsley?"

Stopping, she asked "What?"

"Tea is much better than coffee."

Helen chuckled amused with the man. "Goodbye, Tarrant." She said, walking down the stair's steps.

He walked the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. He was awed with the girl in the bed.

"Hello, Alice" he whispered, walking closer.

"Hi" was Alice's soft reply.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I am so cruel ending it there, aren't I? XD Well anyways, next update might be whenever I get inspiration. The more reviews, the more updates. Was this too short? I hope not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait. I was grounded. **

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**He walked the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. He was awed with the girl in the bed.**_

_**"Hello, Alice" he whispered, walking closer.**_

_**"Hi" was Alice's soft reply.**_

* * *

There was a big, fluffy, blue rocking chair in the hospital room, and there was that small free space on the edge of the bed. Tarrant chose to sit on the edge, rather than the rocking chair. It was for several reasons, but the main one was that it was simply closer. Closer to Alice, and the closer he was, the better.

"So" Tarrant began, tapping his fingers softly against his thigh.

Her blue eyes blinking, she asked "So, what?"

"You are going to be okay?" he asked, staring at her with concern. It was as if he did not believe that the doctor could be correct, and that before he could begin to believe that she was fine was when she said so herself.

Alice smiled softly, and nodded. "Yeah." she replied, sitting up. "The doctor said it was nothing big."

"So it was something?" Tarrant's eyes were filled with emotion: Adoration, worry, and something that Alice couldn't register.

"Uh" Alice uttered, shrugging. "I guess."

Tarrant nodded at her answer, and asked "Then tell me this…How does one man declared something to be nothing big?"

"Um…what?" Alice asked, confused. She rubbed at her temples.

"I mean if it was nothing big, then I am sure that it would not begin as a something. Can a something be a nothing? Nothing and something are two different things, with two different meanings, completely opposite.." Tarrant ranted.

Alice finally understood where he was coming from, and saw that if she didn't stop him now, that he would not stop at all. "Hatter!" she exclaimed.

His mouth was still open and running when she shouted the name which only she called him. He closed it, and open it; his mouth felt dry, and he couldn't bring himself to make words with it. "I'm fine" he squeaked; the only words he was able to make out.

The girl smiled at the man, and scooted closer to him. She held her arms out, and whispered "Come here"

"What?" he asked, staring at her curiously.

She nodded, never drawing her arms back. "Come here" she repeated.

He understood, and accepted the girl's request. "Alright"

As her arms wrapped around his torso, and his around hers, a smile worked its way onto her face.

He couldn't help but feel like he was flying as he embraced her tightly, but at the same time with as much tender and care he would give one of his hats.

They pulled away from the hug after what seemed like forever to both of them, and even after the hug was broken, they didn't break the eye contact; loving green eyes staring deeply into sparkling blue eyes, never breaking contact.

As he searched her eyes, and found everything he needed to know, he began to wonder if she was doing the same. Her eyes told him plenty, and he was sure his eyes weren't any different.

Her lips curved upwards as a smile formed. His eyes confirmed her suspicions, and she couldn't be happier. His green eyes answered most of her unasked questions, and she had no doubt that her eyes were answering some of his own unasked questions.

There was a clearing of a throat that disturbed the silent, one on one conversation between the blonde haired, blue eyed woman and the orange haired, green eyed man. The both of them pulled apart, even though nothing they were doing was actually bad. Their heads turned to glance at the open door, where the sound had came from; a man in a white coat, wearing glasses stood there, holding a file of papers - obviously a doctor.

The man standing at the door walked inside the room. "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked, even though it was quite evident that he had indeed interrupted not just anything, but that one something.

Before any of the two other people in the room could respond, the man went on. He held his hand out in defense. "If I did, please it wasn't my intention." He set down the file of papers on the table, which was beside the bed.

"What's this?" Alice asked, picking up the file of the papers.

"Departure papers that you" he said, pointing to Alice. "Need to sign in order to leave this place."

"Why?" she asked.

The doctor shrugged, and said "Well it's a long explanation, but the short answer would be…rules are rules, and every patient has to sign one of these." He held out a black pen.

Alice nodded, and took the offered pen. "Okay" she said. Her eyes skimmed the paper, before she scribbled her messy signature onto the paper.

The doctor retrieved the signed papers. Leaving the room, he said "You are free to leave at anytime."

* * *

Once it was only Alice and Tarrant in the room, a silence seemed to fall.

"About what happened there" Tarrant began, nervously twirling his fingers as he spoke.

Alice shook her head. "It was just a hug" she dismissed, a small smile on her face.

"Right…" Tarrant replied, sounding disappointed.

She nodded, catching his disappointment in his green eyes. "Hatter" Alice spoke softly.

He shook his head, trying to wish away the evil, unshed tears. He stood up, abruptly.

"Hatter?" Alice asked, concerned. She watched him as he walked out of the room, and stood to follow. She followed him down the halls, and down the stairs. He was fast, she'd give him that. It had taken all her strength and energy to even keep up with the man.

He stopped, finally. He could sense her presence, smell her lingering smell. Without turning, keeping his eyes on the window that was in front of him, he asked softly and slowly "Why are you following me?"

Alice stepped forward, trapping him, cornering him. There was no way for him to run away again. If he wanted to run, he'd have to either tear away the window locks and climb out from there, or go through her.

"Please" begged Tarrant, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if she kept getting so damn close to him. There was only so much distance, or lack of it, that a mad man could handle.

"Why did you run?" she asked, her hot breath hitting his exposed skin.

That was it for him, he couldn't hold back anymore. Something snapped inside his brain; that one thing inside his brain that gave him the ability to resist the tempting temptations had finally snapped. He leaned forward, and closed the small gap which was the last of the distance between the two.

A gasp escaped the young woman as her eyes closed shut, and her arms went around the man's neck. His lips on hers, and one of his hands around her waist, holding her to him, while his other hand caressed her cheek softly. Her own hands, which were wrapped around him, played at the hairs on the nape of his neck.

It became aware to the both of them that oxygen was a necessity, and they slowly parted from the kiss, with him placing small lingering kisses on the corner of her mouth. They were both panting, loud and heavily. The room was filled with an unusual but welcoming silence as they just stared into each others eyes, both probably wondering if what had happened had indeed just happened.

"Did I just-" Tarrant asked, breaking the silence.

She nodded. "Yeah, you did." she answered, before he finished the question.

"And did you-" he started to ask, but she answered before he was done forming the question.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

He smiled; so he hadn't imagine that wonderful scene. "Well. Wow. That was-" he tried to explain the sensation he had felt while the kiss was in action.

She nodded, her head moving up and down at a pace that it was surprising that it didn't snap off. "Amazing?" she suggested.

"Defiantly amazing." he agreed.

* * *

There was a soft sound of heels clicking against wooden floor, and they both turned their attention to the new person in the room; Helen stood there with an exasperated look on her face.

"I have been looking all over for you, young missy!" exclaimed Helen.

"Well, you found me." Alice joked, grinning.

Slapping her softly on the shoulder, Helen warned "It wasn't funny!" Despite her words, her own smile betrayed her.

"Then why are you smiling?" her daughter asked.

She shrugged, dismissing the subject, and acted like nothing had happened only seconds ago. "So please tell me what are you and Tarrant doing here, alone, where no one can see anything?" she asked, even though she had a great idea what had happened.

Alice blushed, and couldn't bring herself to answer. To be honest, she wasn't sure what had happened. She just knew that it had been something, and she couldn't answer with 'nothing'.

"Don't worry about it." answered Alice, and she nodded to herself. Yes that was the perfect answer.

"Alice!" insisted Helen, "I'm your mother. Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I know that, but like I said, don't worry about it." she said, and walked away from her and stood by Tarrant.

Helen turned her expecting eyes onto Tarrant, her soon to be 'victim'. "Tarrant" she began.

"Yes, Mrs. Kingsley?"

"What happened?" she asked, and he knew what exactly she meant.

He scoffed. The nerve. Her mother couldn't get the answer out of her daughter, so she turns to the next person who knew what happened. He shook his head, and responded "Like she said, don't worry about it."

Helen sighed. She knew something happened, but she also knew that it was none of her business. "The carriage is waiting outside" she said to the two retreating forms, and followed them outside. "uh…the carriage is over there" she said as the two of them walked in the apparently wrong direction.

They stopped, but only for Alice to say something. "Mother?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You go ahead" she responded, "Tarrant and I are going to go for a walk."

Helen nodded. "Okay" she said, "Do you want me to wait for you guys?"

Tarrant shook his head. "While the offer is endearing, I think you should just head straight home, because our walk might carried away, and who knows how long a carried away walk can take."

"Hatter" whispered Alice, so only he could hear her, and he nodded.

"Oh, well okay." replied Helen. She turned to leave, and said over her shoulder "If you're going to be late, find a way to call. Okay, Alice?"

"I will, mother" responded Alice, and as soon as her mother entered the carriage and the carriage pulled out, she grabbed Tarrant's hand, dragging him with her as she ran. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He laughed as he ran alongside her, and the wind blew pleasantly at them. She came to a stop, and he skidded down to stand beside her.

"We're here" she spoke softly.

"Where is here, exactly?" he asked, amazed by the colors, shapes, and overall place.

"My father used to take me out here to do some thinking when he was around." she explained, a leaf crushing under her feet as she walked. "He said the colors and shapes helped him think up the impossible."

Tarrant nodded, taking in the entire scene; the colors from the trees, the shapes the bushy leaves created. "Your father was a smart man…a smart man indeed."

"Yeah, he was." she agreed, a smile on her face, and she sat on a grey, large rock, patting the space beside her. He sat on the offered area.

"Let's talk" chirped Tarrant.

"What about?" she asked, her eyes avoiding his green eyes.

His arms reached forward, and his hands wrapped on either side of her face. His radiating green eyes gazed deeply into her wide, sparkling blue eyes. "Us" he whispered softly, his fingers caressing her cheeks. "let's talk about us."

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Movie **_**Alice In Wonderland **_**Does Not Belong To Me. I Am Solely Using It For Entertainment Purposes.**

**Author's notes: I Am Very Sorry For My Inactiveness. I Have Been Busy, And I Have Not Been As Hooked On The Movie. I Hope That This Story Does Not Go Down The Drain From This Point On. If You Have Any Ideas From Where I Should Take This Story, Then By All Means Tell Me Your Ideas In A Review Or Send Them In A Message On Here. **

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Previously in this story:**

"_**He laughed as he ran alongside her, and the wind blew pleasantly at them. She came to a stop, and he skidded down to stand beside her.**_

_**"We're here" she spoke softly.**_

_**"Where is here, exactly?" he asked, amazed by the colors, shapes, and overall place.**_

_**"My father used to take me out here to do some thinking when he was around." she explained, a leaf crushing under her feet as she walked. "He said the colors and shapes helped him think up the impossible."**_

_**Tarrant nodded, taking in the entire scene; the colors from the trees, the shapes the bushy leaves created. "Your father was a smart man…a smart man indeed."**_

_**"Yeah, he was." she agreed, a smile on her face, and she sat on a grey, large rock, patting the space beside her. He sat on the offered area.**_

_**"Let's talk" chirped Tarrant.**_

_**"What about?" she asked, her eyes avoiding his green eyes.**_

_**His arms reached forward, and his hands wrapped on either side of her face. His radiating green eyes gazed deeply into her wide, sparkling blue eyes. "Us" he whispered softly, his fingers caressing her cheeks. "let's talk about us."**__"_

* * *

In the realm of Evaporation, concealed by the many shadows and the deep mists, a feline stalked. The cat's eyes, which were an unusual yellow coloring, peeked down from a large oak tree. Bemused by the scene below, the feline smiled, showing all of his teeth, and the corner of his lips seemed to touch his eyes.

"Chessur!" a voice yelled, shaking the tree's leaves. "What are you doing up there?"

The cat startled, fell from his spot up in the oak tree. He sighed, landing on all fours, and turned to the one who broke his concentration. Before the feline, stood the white rabbit.

"I will ask you again, Chessur" the White Rabbit said, "What were you doing all the way up there?"

Licking his paws, Chessur purred "I was merely enjoying the view. You should try it some time. You might like it"

The rabbit sighed, and tapped the golden watch he held. "Come on now. We are already late."

He rolled his eyes, and muttered "You are such a nag, Nivens."

"I am ignoring that." The White Rabbit said, hopping away, followed by Chessur.

"Are you sure that you do not want to know what I saw up there?" Chessur asked Nivens. The White Rabbit shook his head. "Oh, come on! Not even a little bit of you wants to know?"

The White Rabbit sighed, caving in to the cat's pleas. "Okay fine. What did you see?" He asked, muttering under his breath "I just know I am going to regret this."

Chessur smirked, pleased. "Alright, where to begin…" mumbled the cat. "Ah, I know!" he exclaimed, and began his tale.

After hours and minutes of Chessur telling his tale, the White Rabbit spoke up. "You mean to tell me that you were spying on Alice and Tarrant?"

The cat nodded, and replied "It was a lovely scene to witness. You should have seen it."

"Chessur!" yelled Nivens, "That is a total invasion of their privacy!"

"Psh, what privacy?" Chessur mocked, waving a paw in the air. "Privacy is a myth."

The White Rabbit sighed. "Oh, Chessur, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well-" the cat began, but his words were cut off by a horn blowing. "I thought you were supposed to blow the horn?" he asked the rabbit.

"I was, but I was late because I had to get you." Nivens replied, before turning his back on the Cheshire cat, and hopping towards the front of the assembly. He shared some words with the creature holding his horn, and then eagerly took the horn in his paws

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, canines and felines, and creatures of sorts" the white queen's gentle voice declared, "We are gathered here today because I have received some worrisome news."

Gasps erupted from the audience, and chatter echoed. One, long blow from the horn, and the audience quieted down.

"I am afraid to say that a terrible storm is approaching Underland" the queen spoke, gravely. "As citizens of Underland, I ask you all to help prevent as much disasters as you possibly can." The queen paused, and said "Any questions or concerns?"

There was silence, and nobody moved, then the tweedles raised their hands.

"Yes, Tweedles?" the queen addressed them.

"What can we do to help?" asked Tweedledee.

Tweedledum nodded, and chirped "Yeah, what can we do?"

"Well" the queen began to answer, "You could start by covering the crops up, so that the storm's icy winds do not give them the terrible chills."

"What about the flowers?" asked Tweedledum.

"Yeah, what do we do about the flowers?" Tweedledee added.

"Do we cover them too, or" Tweedledum began.

Tweedledee finished for his brother, "Should we move them somewhere safer?"

"Well," the queen said, "That depends on the flowers. They have voices of their own after all."

The tweedles nodded, pleased with their queen's answers.

"Any more questions?" the queen asked, looking around for hands in the audience.

Chessur nodded, and raised a paw.

"Yes, Chessur?" the queen spoke, addressing the Cheshire Cat.

"Doesn't the Hightopp clan specialize in storms? " He asked the White Queen.

"Yes they did, but-" the white queen replied.

Chessur interrupted, "I remember how years ago there was a storm like the one coming now, and a member of the Hightopp clan sent it away."

The White Queen crossed her arms, and asked, "Where are you going with this, Chessur?"

The Cheshire Cat shrugged, and said, "I am just wondering why not just get Tarrant to say a spell or something to rid of this storm before it even becomes a problem?"

"Chessur, you know as well as I do that Tarrant is with Alice up in the Overland." reminded the queen.

"That never stopped you from calling for Alice when we needed her." Chessur pointed out.

Mumbles of agreement flittered throughout the crowded audience.

"Alright, alright" exclaimed the queen through the loud chatter. "I will send for Tarrant." The White Queen looked at Nivens, "Can you blow the horn?"

The White Rabbit nodded, and blew the horn, capturing the attention of all.

"Who wishes to go up to the Overland and get Tarrant Hightopp?" the queen asked the audience. No one raised their hand. She turned to Nivens.

"Nivens?" she asked, softly.

"Oh, no" he said, "I'm sorry your honor, but I did it last time. Why not get Chessur to do it? It was his idea after all."

The White Queen nodded "Very well.." She turned her attention to the audience. "I have come to a decision. Chessur?"

"Yes, your majesty?" the Cheshire Cat purred.

"Approach, please" she said, politely.

The Cheshire Cat nodded, and walked elegantly towards the Queen. "Yes?"

"Since it was your idea to use Tarrant's storm spells, I appoint you in charge of finding and bringing back Tarrant. You have a limited time, so do not waste time." With that, the white queen said a few magical words, and the Cheshire Cat faded from sight.

* * *

The skies were dark, the moon and the twinkling stars were out. The grasses, exposed by nature's light, were a vibrant green. The feline's neon purple fur contrasted with the earthly colors, and his yellow eyes popped out.

"At least, I didn't land in that mud puddle" he muttered to himself as he pulled browned leaves out of his fur. He walked, mindful of the puddles. "Oh, where to begin…" he thought out loud to himself as he let his feet drag him to where he knew not.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Now that seems to be a twist or something, right? How many of you expected something like that? Please tell me where you wish the next chapter to take this. Your thoughts and ideas count!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait. I NEED some more inspiration, though. I am going to use some of the stuff I learned in English for this story. Try and use some of a Epic Hero characteristics. For example, the italics in the third scene is an Epic Simile; which is a simile with much more fluff involved or something. **

* * *

**Last time:**

_**The skies were dark, the moon and the twinkling stars were out. The grasses, exposed by nature's light, were a vibrant green. The feline's neon purple fur contrasted with the earthly colors, and his yellow eyes popped out.**_

_**"At least, I didn't land in that mud puddle" he muttered to himself as he pulled browned leaves out of his fur. He walked, mindful of the puddles. "Oh, where to begin…" he thought out loud to himself as he let his feet drag him to where he knew not.**_

**Now…without further ado, I bring you chapter thirteen!**

* * *

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Meow!_

Alice glanced down at the unusual sound. There positioned next to her feet was a cat with big, yellow eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the side, and blinked down at the cat. The cat looked distinctively different than any of the other cats she had ever seen. The fur was a unique purple color, and the teeth were perfectly white. She held down her skirt as she kneeled down to meet the cat.

She gently petted the cat behind his ears as she softly inquired "Are you lost, kitty?"

Almost as though the cat could understand Alice's words, he shook his head, and melodiously purred. _No. Not anymore._

Alice beamed, warmly, at the cat, and gently scooped him up, and held him in her arms. She turned to face Tarrant, who was whistling while he cleaned the dirty, used tea pot and tea cups.

Having felt Alice's eyes boring holes into his hat-covered head, he glanced up. "Yes?" He noticed the cat in her arms, and stood slowly. "Chessur?" It was a soft whisper, addressed at the cat. _Yep!_

"Tarrant, this cat can not be Chessur!" she told him softly, "We left him in Underland, remember?" As the cat tried to wiggle out of her loose grip, she tightened her hold. _Silly Alice, I am Chessur! _

Tarrant, son of the Hightopp's, studied the cat, and then glanced up into Alice's gentle blue eyes. Sure of himself, he insisted, "Alice. I would know that Cheshire Cat if I ever saw him." He paused, and added "That cat must be Chessur!"

_Listen to the mad man, he actually speaks some logic!_

The cat glanced up at Tarrant, and nodded, almost as if he agreed with him.

Tarrant pointed at the purple cat. "See?" he said softly with a chuckle, "He agrees."

Alice shook her head, and laughed. "He is just a cat." The cat growled at the comment, and jumped out of her hands. _Excuse me?_ She glanced down, surprised.

Tarrant chuckled, crazily. He glanced down at the cat, and tenderly petted the cat's head. "You are much more than a simple house cat, are you not?" The cat seemed to nod, and he arched his head into the hand that was petting him. _If only you knew..._

* * *

_There was an elegant, pocket watch that dangled from a golden chain. Every so often, it would whisper "tick tock" as time slowly and agonizing ticked away. _

Nivens tapped the screen of the golden chained, pocket watch. He sighed, and slowly hopped into the White Queen's royal bedroom. All the lights were turned off, except for the small lamp on the nightstand that gave off a dim glow around the queen's bed.

"Majesty?" he called into the dark room. His white furred, and glove covered paws searched for the light switch on the walls, and he finally found one after a few passing moments. The lights flickered on in the room, and drowned every corner in brightness.

The queen sat perched on top of her bed, a book splayed-out open on her lap. "The lights, Nivens." she told him, as one of her hands covered her eyes from the threatening light.

"Oh" he mumbled, and softly dimmed the lights. The gentle woman removed her hand from her eyes, and smiled at the rabbit. "Majesty?" .

She closed the book, and set it down on the wooden nightstand. "Nivens, how many times have I asked you to call me Mirana?" she reminded him softly, and stood up. "Now, did you need something, or have you just come to interrupt my reading?" She asked the last part of the sentence jokingly as she glanced down at the white rabbit. With all seriousness, she asked him, "What is it that you need?"

He nodded, and showed Mirana the golden chained pocket watch he had been tinkering with for hours. "Time" he answered.

One of her black eyebrows rose in question. "What about the time?" she asked the white rabbit, confused.

"Why is it moving so slowly? Is it broken?" he asked her, concerned.

"Oh. No, no. It is not broken." she murmured in a soft whisper. "I merely casted a little spell on Underland time to give Chessur some time up there to convince Tarrant to come down."

Nivens slowly nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth, and hesitantly he said, "I know... this is not any of... my business," he paused as he took in a big gulp of air, "but do you really think that Tarrant would willingly leave Alice to come back here?"

"No." she shook her head, "He would never leave her willingly." Mirana replied softly.

The White rabbit's face fell visibly as the White queen spoke those words, "Then how do you know he will even come? What if he ignores Chessur all together? If he does not come, what would happen to all of Underland?" He asked the queen, and softly whispered the last of his questions "What would become of us all?"

The queen raised her hand, a silent command, and smiled down at her loyal subject. "Although you raised good concerns, you did not let me finish, Nivens" she whispered softly.

"Sorry" The White rabbit whispered and bowed. With her finger under his chin, she brought his face to look upon hers. He blinked at the action and waited for the kindhearted woman to continue.

"He would not leave her willingly, nor would he let his home country drown when he has the power to do something about it." She assured the worrisome rabbit, and added warmly "He would find a way to bring her with him."

* * *

_Somewhere inside a room,there was a large, brown, wooden telephone attached to the rose colored wall, and it loudly and with rhythm chimed like the musical school bells down in the little Sunday schools. It chimed: Once, twice, and a third time._

"Hello?" Helen Kingsley pleasantly greeted into the telephone. With one hand she held the wooden telephone to her ear, while she twisted and untwisted the long, white cord in her free hand. She smiled tenderly as the person on the other side begun to speak.

"How is she?" It was Lord Ascot. The very same night of her daughter's return, Helen had left an enthusiastic message on his telephone's voicemail.

"She has been pleasantly wonderful." Helen replied softly. "As a matter of fact, she even brought a boy home with her."

Lord Ascot chuckled. "A boy?" he replied, and Helen could practically see the smile in his voice. "I never thought I would be around to witness the day that happened."

Helen laughed as well, and nodded despite the fact that her nod could not be accounted for. "Yeah. I know." She agreed proudly, "She has been in such high spirits these past several days with him around" she added, lovingly.

"That is very good to hear, Helen. I am happy for your daughter." The man whispered. He added, compassionately "That girl has been through so much these past fews years I have been with her; if anyone in this crummy world deserves to have some happiness, it would be her."

Helen could only nod in agreement as she whispered softly, "I know...I know"

* * *

_The cat went meow, and the mad man went away. _

With a warm smile playing at his lips, Tarrant affectionately asked the purple cat. "Are you Chessur?"

The cat's big, yellow eyes blinked, and he slowly nodded his head. _Yes. I am._

At the cat's response, Tarrant's eyes lit up, and he smiled. He stood up slowly, and faced Alice, who stood there watching the scene before her in amazement.

"Alice" he whispered, and pointed to the cat. "This is Chessur." Alice smiled, and Tarrant looked down at the cat, and said as he pointed with his thumb towards Alice, "Chessur, this is Alice."

The cat looked up at the girl, and smiled. _We have met before, you know?_

The cat had no idea if Tarrant really recognized him, or if he was just calling him by his name because he thought the cat looked like the Cheshire Cat; which Chessur, ironically thought to himself that of course he looked like the Cheshire Cat- he was him, after all. Now more than ever, the cat wished he could communicate with words that the girl and mad man would understand.

_How does Nivens do it? _He wondered. Suddenly the cat's eyes lit up bright as an idea came to him; he ran, intending them to follow.

"Where is that cat going?" Alice exclaimed in question as Chessur took flight, and Tarrant shrugged in response. Chessur stopped his flee, and glanced back at them. _Come on. _He softly pleaded with his eyes. _Follow me._

"I think" Tarrant slowly whispered, somehow being able to understand Chessur's plea. "He wants us to follow." Perhaps the mad man was just good at reading animals as he was at talking nonsense, or maybe he understood because like the Cheshire cat, he too was from another world.

Alice had slowly nodded as she finally understood what was possibly going on.

The cat fled, and this time, both Alice and Tarrant ran after, and followed him into the deep, green, and leafy woods.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well what did everyone think? What was your favorite part(s) of the chapter? Any parts you wished could have been different or better? Please let me know what you think, and what you want to happen in the future with the story. Remember it is your reviews that keep me writing, and gives me motive to write.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Alice in Wonderland. **

**Author's notes: I hope you like the chapter.**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The cat ran far into the dark, green woods, and Alice and Tarrant followed his lead. In the chase, they passed several old, green shrubs, and rotting tall trees. The moon was full tonight, and shone down on the green grasses of the woods. Then, the cat skidded to a complete stop. He took a deep breath in and then let it out as he jumped.

Standing there shocked, out of the corner of her eyes, Alice glanced at Tarrant, who stood there just as shell shocked as she was. "What just happened?"

He gave the girl a fleeting look, and whispered softly, his accent taking over as he spoke. "I think that cat just pulled a Nivens."

Alice's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed, but she spoke no reply.

As he regained control of his legs, Tarrant slowly stepped closer, one small movement at a time, to where the cat had been moments previous.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as she cautiously walked forth, following the madman.

He took a quick yet intense glance back at the girl; his green eyes boring deep into her baby, blue eyes. Without him having to speak a word, she understood, because what he needed to say but could not with words, despite his love for them, was clear as day in his eyes. Not bearing the will to break their connection, she kept her blue eyes locked on his as she nodded in reply. He held the burden of breaking such connection as turned his back to her, and eyes focusing ahead, he made one final stride.

The next out of the very few spoken words entered through Tarrant's ears, and echoed painfully apparent in both of their minds; "TARRANT!" Alice released a loud, painful, and ear shattering shriek (her screams shook the tops of the surrounding leafy trees and caused more than a few birds to flee from their nests in fright ) as the mud-spattered, dirt covered ground beneath their feet crumbled away, and they begun to fall.

The top hat wearing man merely turned his head away, avoiding her eyes as he, out of the corner of his own eyes, threw her one quick look as they descended deeper in the dimmed darkness. His eyes focused elsewhere, anywhere but at her. She could not see his eyes, therefore she could not read into his soul. However from the silence, Alice figured it was safe to assume, and to her, it seemed almost as if he had expected such disastrous occurrence.

* * *

Underland had been outrageously silent, waiting for any godsend sign that would bear the news that the people, animals, plants, and creatures of Underland could creep out of their dark, shaded, and sheltered holes. Communication, if there even was any, between Underlandians was limited to words like: pardon me, I am sorry, please, and thank you. Most of the words shared were spoken only when really needed to. Yet the moment when the Cheshire cat came promenading out of a door, all but hell seemed to explode in the chilling silence.

All of the flowers were gloomy and depressed as they watched the ground in disinterest. A low-spirited daisy, who had been staring intensely at the dying grass beneath her, glanced upward and spotted the cat as he stepped out through a door. Her frown slowly transformed and she wore a hopeful smile.

"Chessur!" the small flower called out, her tone hinting the small amount of hope she had left to have. "You are back! This is good news, right?"

The Cheshire cat smiled at the daisy, and elegantly sauntered her way. He slowly nodded. "I believe it is."

The daisy stretched upward, trying to see beyond the purple, Cheshire cat. "Where is he?" she asked.

Playing with his teeth, Chessur purred "Have patience, Daisy. He is coming, and so is Alice. They will be here soon enough"

As the flower opened her mouth to cry out in joy, a shadow seemed to creep behind her, covering the light that was keeping her warm. She did not notice how the Cheshire cat's demeanor seemed to change; the cat's eyes had widened in fear, and he disappeared, fleeing the scene.

Without glancing up, the daisy asked, her voice calm and sweet: "Ekhem…You are covering my sun. Please be a dear and move?"

In reply to her request, she felt a cold, watery drop of rain hit one of her petals. Her small eyes widened, and she finally looked up. There was no person nor creature standing behind her; the gray, puffy clouds were finally here and they could no longer hold back from releasing the weight of the rain. Despite the White queen's honest attempt at halting the storm by slowing down time itself, the storm had found another way to Underland.

The daisy screamed out in terror. "The storm! It is here! The storm is here!" she loudly yelled, alerting the other flowers in the area, as well as anyone who was there to listen. All the flowers screamed out of fright, and tried to run and hide, while staying rooted down to the ground. Everyone and anyone ran, and tried to find some type of cover from the coming downpour.

* * *

Tarrant and Alice had still been prevailing downward when all hell began to let loose among all of Underland. At the moment they had at last reached the room of doors, it had almost seemed to be too late - almost being the key word. From inside the room, the plummeting watery drops of rain could be heard as the drops dripped noisily against the doors. As realization came to Tarrant, who had been splayed out on the wooden floor from the fall, his eyes widened.

"Oh no" he whispered softly as he scurried off the floor, and hurried to find an open door.

"What is it?" Alice asked, concerned written all over her eyes. Because of the more than enough falls into this very room, she had landed on her feet.

Finding the first door locked, he moved on to the second. From there he went to the third, and then to the fourth. Having discovered that the fourth door was locked, he screamed out in rage and punched the door as hard he could. Not feeling pain that he should have felt, he hit the door again and again.

Alice's eyes widened as she spied a glimpse of blood on the man's knuckles, and as he moved to swing his fist again, she caught it in her strong hold with an unusual strength.

"Enough!" she had cried out, and then repeated in a softer whisper "Enough."

His eyes which had gone red in his rage calmed down at her soothing words, and he breathed in and out.

"Tarrant?" she had questioned, searching his eyes, wondering if he was okay, even though she knew he probably was not.

His eyes had gone back to their usual green coloring, and he nodded slowly. "I am fine" he croaked in a whisper. "I am fine." he repeated himself, and he was not sure who he was trying to convince. Her or himself.

She studied his eyes once more, before telling him softly. "There is another door that you have not tried yet."

He merely rolled his eyes, and replied stubbornly. "Alice. I have tried them all." As far he could see there were only four doors, and all of them were locked

She shook her head. "No. You have not" she informed, "You have tried all the doors that you were able to see, but you did not look deep enough" As she spoke those words, she led him to the curtain.

"Alice." He pointed to the curtain as he shook his head, "That is just a curtain" he whispered, quite disappointed.

She shook her head as she pulled away the curtain and revealed the truth. His eyes went wide, and he glanced from her to the small door which had been hidden by the giant curtain.

"Is it locked?"

She nodded, and before he could scream in utter despair she gently added "But there is a key, and a bottle so we can fit through the door."

For the first time since they had fallen and landed in this room, the man was able to smile. As Alice passed him the key, and then the drink, he smiled at her, thankful.

He set the key down beside the door, and took a sip. Alice bended down, took the bottle, and took a small sip herself.

As he inserted the key into the door's keyhole, she scurried to the small table, and grabbed a small chunk of the cake. "For later" she told him as he watched her.

He nodded, and turned the key. As the door opened, dim light entered the room, and they quickly stepped through.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I think this is a good chapter ending spot. If you want to see anything specific just tell me in a review or a message. Please if you really like the story and want an update sooner rather than later, review letting me know what you liked, disliked and want to see in later chapters. Thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Alice in Wonderland.**

**Author's notes: I hope you like the chapter.**

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The skies of Underland were painted in colors of grays and blacks. The clouds, which were puffy and full, released a teary sob. The ground covered deeply in tears, the water beginning to drown the roots. A loose leaf like a sailboat in a river passed by in the currents. The only light that passed through the skies' dark puffy blankets were the small, glimpses of the natural lights.

Alice stepped out of the room of doors, and immediately was drenched from her feet to her head. She coughed as the water entered her mouth, and then she quickly stuck a piece of the cake into her mouth, and grew back to her size. Tarrant had been better prepared for the watery drop than Alice had. He had stuck a piece of the cake into his mouth before he stepped out through the door. When he was on the other side, he swallowed the piece of the cake, and grew to his size.

Tarrant glanced at Alice, and chuckled. "You are soaked."

"So are you" Alice replied with a small smile.

Tarrant grinned but then frowned as he took in the scenery around him. "How could this have happened?" he asked, his voice soft and far away.

Alice breathed in and then out, and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the answer." She whispered, gently.

Shaking his head, Tarrant walked deeper into the forest of Underland. He stopped as he spotted a drowned flower. He sighed, and picked the poor flower up. He ignored the soft splashes behind him, and did not jump when Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That is not your fault." Alice tried to assure him as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

He shook his head; his eyes were beginning to leak with his own tears. He could not believe Alice's words to be true. "I could have done something" he muttered softly to her as he slowly begun to lose himself in his own mind.

"You still can, though." She had reminded him, her voice low and sweet. "You can still save them."

He rose his head, and glanced at her; his eyes held many questions. "How?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, and mentioned gently "Do you remember what your mother had to do the day before you were born?"

He fought off the expected pain that thinking of his mother normally gave him, and replied with almost no emotion. "Yeah. I remember that better than I remember my birthday." He paused, and sighed. "But how could that help us now?"

As she pointed at the crying clouds in the skies, she murmured "You can do the same thing your mother did. You can move this storm away."

"How, Alice?" he questioned her as he crossed his arms.

Alice glanced at Tarrant. She had not really thought that far into it. She had been making this plan as she went. "That storm that you sent to the ship. How did you do that?" she asked, suddenly.

His eyes went wide in surprise, and he stuttered "Oh...well doing that was not that hard to do." he paused, and added "You see...All I did was read a spell out of the book of storms."

"So you created the storm?" Alice asked, and sighed. She had read a lot of magical craft stories to know that if a person used magic like that, then personal gain would always catch up to them. She just hoped to God that she was wrong, and that the horrible storm that was now upon them all was just coincidence.

Tarrant nodded. "Yeah. Exactly." he replied, softly.

"There has to be a way to stop this" Alice sighed, and shook her head. As a second thought, she quietly asked "Do you still have that book?"

"Yeah." he said as he stuck his hand into his left pocket, and pulled out a small book. "I never put it down away from me."

Alice smiled slightly. "Let me see that." she said as she reached for it.

He shook his head. "No." He would not let anyone but himself lay a hand on the book.

"Why not?" she whispered confused, "We have to find a spell to destroy or at least get rid of this storm, Tarrant."

"I know." Tarrant replied, "It is just…this is all I have left of my heritage. If we are going to use it, then I will be the one to touch it."

Alice nodded in understanding, and whispered softly "Very well." She looked up to the skies, which showed no sign of relenting any time soon. "Let's go somewhere dry, though?"

"Alright." he had mumbled as he tucked the book away safely. He grabbed Alice's hand into his, and explained "So we do not lose each other."

Alice nodded in response, and allowed Tarrant to lead them to an empty and abandoned tea store.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**That marks the end of chapter 15! If you want more and longer better chapters, the reviews should have helpful stuff, not just 'update faster', 'more please'. ****ß I appreciate that you enjoy it, but I want to know what I am doing well.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Alice in Wonderland.**_

_**Author's notes: I hope you like the chapter.**_

_**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**_

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

_Alice nodded in response, and allowed Tarrant to lead them to an empty and abandoned tea store…_

* * *

He exhaled a deep breath as he deposited the book, which had long since been in his family's tradition, on to the rusty old table. Dust blew up into the air as the book hit the table top. Alice's hands moved to cover her mouth as the dust tickled her nose, and she sneezed.

"Bless you." Tarrant whispered softly as he gently turned the pages of the brown book.

As she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, Alice replied softly "Thank you."

He nodded, and stopped on a page as his eyes caught something that appealed him. "I think I found something." he advised her, and he looked up at her from the book.

"What?" she asked in a soft whisper as she edged closer towards him, and attempted to see the page as she stood on her toes, and glanced from behind over his shoulder.

He moved slightly, and allowed her to squeeze in closer next to him around the open book.

Her eyes skimmed the page, and then she glanced up into his eyes; her eyes held many questions. She opened her mouth to speak, but then one of Tarrant's hands rose up into the air, and she remained silent.

"Before you begin to speak of those questions in your eyes" he murmured gently, and he then began to fall into a madden ramble. "I merely hope and want you to know that I know that this has to be it."

"There seems to be no other way after all, and I know that it could very well be just a long shot, but a long shot seems better than having no shot at all. Is it not?" He asked as he rambled nonstop.

"And I think I should be able to sense if this was not the case nor the right one. I mean, it be in my blood after all. Just it-"

Her blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "Hatter" she whispered, and she swallowed down a giggle.

He shook his head, and he did not seem to have heard her speak. "It has to be the one she used. It must. It just must be!" Tarrant exclaimed in his crazed rant. "How could it not be? Am I wrong to believe that she used this same one. This same one that I look upon now at this moment. I mean…I have been wrong before…but-"

"Hatter!" she interrupted him, and her voice was just a tad bit louder and her tone slightly stricter than it had been before.

His eyes widened in realization that he had done it all once again, and he glanced up into her blue orbs. "Uh…Well" He blew a breath out, and he bit down softly against the inside of his cheek. "Sorry. I am fine." He whispered softy and his voice slightly squeaked as he spoke. He cleared his throat, and repeated his words "I am fine."

She nodded, and she absentmindedly pushed a stray lock of blonde hair, which had fallen from her ponytail during the mad scene, away from her gentle face, and tucked it behind her ear. "Can I?" she asked him gently as her hands went for the book.

He opened his mouth to object to her appeal. He wanted to tell her once again that no one but himself should ever touch this book, but then he realized he had to begin to let go of his past at some point, and soon was always better than later or never at all. He moved to the side, and leaned against the wallpaper covered wall, which had begun to peal. He crossed his arms, and simply nodded at her request.

As she moved her hand forward to touch the page, she glanced up into his eyes. She searched for any resistance or hesitance he may or may not have. When she could not find any lingering in his eyes, she allowed her fingers to lightly skim against the page.

As he watched her fingers skim along the engraved words on the page of the ancient book, his breath hitched up slightly and his heart begun to race a faster beat than usual. He had to try and steer his mind away from this current event in order to prevent himself from acting out in the irrational rage he currently felt. His eyes were fogged as they changed from their usual color to a maddening gray, and he had become distant in those few short seconds he had allowed himself to leave the safety of his mind.

"What does this all mean, Hatter?" Alice asked him softly, and her eyes had never wavered away from the page as she read the verse that confused her. "Hark in thy sooth," she paused as she pronounced the next words inside her mind. "for thou who brought such puissant torment," Her eyes still remained on the page as she whispered "shall erelong enow pay thy price…"

Her words and voice filled with warmth had not reached the darkness where he lurked. Nothing could find itself in the place where he was now.

As she heard merely silence, she slowly glanced up. Her eyes widened at the expression on his face. "Hatter?" she questioned in a soft whisper, concerned for his wellbeing. She stood, and walked towards him.

"Hatter" she whispered, "if you can hear me, please say something."

Tarrant blinked, but he said nothing in response. Nothing at all. He stared merely at the open space, and his eyes held a faraway distant gaze.

"Hatter, please." she begged softly as she placed a warm hand against his cheek.

At the gentle contact, the gears inside his distant mind seemed to run again, and he gasped softly as a reaction. His hand went towards his face, where her hand lingered, and he intertwined his fingers with hers, and with his thumb, he softly caressed the back of her palm.

As she felt his returned touch, her eyes went up to study his. She could feel the warm tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes, but that did not matter to her at the present moment.

"Hatter" she whispered as she tested the waters among them. "Are you….you?"

The man's lips curved upward into a smile, and he too had fresh tears, which edged the corners of his eyes and threatened to leak out onto his face. "I believe so, Alice."

She smiled, and before any more words could be shared, she had wrapped her arms around his neck as she embraced him in a warm, tight hug.

"I thought…" she paused as she collected her thoughts, "I thought I lost you there." she softly murmured against his orange hair.

He inhaled a deep breath of air, and then he slowly released it as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, and brought her close.

"But, you did not. I am here, and I am not leaving, At least, not any time soon, my dear Alice." he reminded her gently as he tightened his hold on her waist.

She pulled away then as she remembered the mere reason they were both inside this abandoned tea store.

"What does that line mean?" she asked him, and she pointed to the same line that she had recited earlier.

His eyes went to the page, and he studied the words which she herself had read only moments ago.

"Well the first part means: Listen to your truth." he explained, pointing to the line which read _Hark in thy sooth_.

He then began to explain the line which read _for thou who brought such puissant torment_. "Because you who have brought such mighty pain"

_Shall erelong enow pay the price. _"Will soon enough feel the pain" he whispered as he explained the last part.

Alice bit down on her bottom lip. "Are you certain this is the one she used?" she asked him, unsure.

He nodded, slowly. "Yes. I am sure of it. It has to be." he assured her, and he had been so sure of it.

She released a gentle breath, and whispered softly "Okay, okay."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well there is chapter sixteen! I hope you liked it. Tell me what your favorite part was when you review please. Let me know what you liked, and what could have been better. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Alice in Wonderland.**

**Author's notes: Be warn, I believe this might be the last chapter to this story. **

**Lost In The Storm Of Madness**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The brown book was held tightly in his hands, and a long colorful sewing string marked the page in which they would soon chant out in perfect harmony. The man, who wore his hat over his messy orange hair ran outside into the stormy and broken forest, followed closely by the blonde haired woman. A tree, with its branches and all, had fallen over during the heat of the storm, and blocked their only path out of the forest. Alice and Tarrant stood almost next to each other, but with the storm's loud orchestra, they could hardly hear themselves think, let alone hear the other speak.

"There is no time to waste! We have to say it now!" Tarrant yelled over the loud drumming of the pouring rains.

Rain harshly hit her face, and she could barely hear him. "What?" She called out, loudly.

"I said, we have to say it now!" Tarrant yelled back, louder this time.

His words reaching her ears this time, Alice nodded, and put her hands on either sides of her mouth, and she used them like megaphones as she screamed back at him. "Okay!"

With gentle care, Tarrant set the book down on top of the fallen tree. Then he opened the book to the bookmarked page. He looked into Alice's eyes as he grabbed her hands in his.

She nodded at him, and tightened her hold on his hands. "On three" she said, and begun to count the seconds until they would recite the spell that would save Underland.

"One…"

"Two…"

"…Three!"

Together as one, Tarrant and Alice spoke out in harmony, never out of sync with each other. "Hark in thy sooth, for thou who brought such puissant torment, shall erelong enow pay the price!"

The storm above them seemed to be slowly fading away, and so they repeated these words, over and over again until it all seemed to be doing some good.

"Hark in thy sooth" Tarrant whispered softly, and his voice was in sync with Alice's. "For thou who brought such puissant torment, shall erelong enow pay the price!"

As the sun begun to appear and skies begun to clear, Tarrant and Alice read off the last and final phrase that would once and for all finish the awful storm that had appeared before them. "Be gone, and once you are be gone, you shall not return!"

The gray storm clouds had at last cleared away, and the sun peaked out, almost as if it were to ask them both if the dreaded nightmare was finally over.

Alice smiled, her hands still held onto Tarrant's as she whispered softly "We did it. We really did it, Hatter!"

He nodded. "That we did, my sweet dear Alice." He whispered, and allowed himself to drop hold of her hands.

Alice's hands slid down to her sides, and she was unsure of what would happen now that they had done all they could. She glanced around, and noticed that the storm had done a mighty job at destroying the beauty that had always been a massive part of Underland.

Her hands went up to her mouth in shock, and she gasped softly. "Oh…my" she whispered as she took in the scene: Trees had separated from their roots, fallen and crushed the crops and flowers under their heavy weight; the little lakes that surrounded Underland had flooded, and drowned almost all of the good soil; the whole forest itself looked quite deserted.

He, too, glanced all around him, and took in the heartbreaking scene before them all. He sighed, and bent down before a crushed flower.

"Poor thing…never had the chance to bloom." he muttered to himself, and Alice stood there before him, memorized as he gently touched the flower's drooping petals, and something short of a miracle seemed to occur.

Tarrant's eyes grew large as the flower he had touched begun to have life once again. Had he caused that to happen?

"Hatter?" Alice asked, softly.

"Hm?" he hummed, and glanced up at her.

"Look" was all she whispered to him as she pointed with both of her hands at the forest.

He took in the scene; the crops and flowers, one by one, returned to life, and the fallen trees, almost as if the storm had never separated them from their roots, righted up in their position. The water inside the lakes, slowly returned to the right amount of water.

"How?" Tarrant whispered, pleasantly shocked. He glanced down at his hands, and tried to see how this miracle could have took place. Yet, only one of the possible solutions seemed plausible.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, but she had long since learned not to look a gift horse in its mouth. "I…" she mumbled as tried to come up with a response. She shook her head, and whispered softly, "I don't know how…All I know is you did it."

His lips curved up into a small smile, and this time he replied with a small chuckle. "Nah. It was not me."

She arched up a blonde eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I saw you-"

"Could not have been me who caused such phenomenon, Alice." he murmured in response, "I do not behold such a power."

Now the girl was confused. "What do you mean you do not have the power? Hatter, I saw you! You touched that flower, and caused all this" she exclaimed as she motioned with her hands at the now fixed up forest around them, "To happen!"

He shook his head, and argued with the girl. "One person alone can not have that kind of power, Alice."

Alice sighed, and she had finally decided to hear the madman out. "Who did this then, Hatter? Hmm?"

He smiled, and stared right into her blue orbs as he spoke. "The whole generation of Hightopps have come before us today, of course" he replied with a huge smile.

He pointed to the bright beaming skies. "You can not see them, but they are all there in sky and in the clouds, and someday I will be lucky enough to join them there."

Alice smiled, and she rested a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in reply "They will be lucky to have you join them."

Tarrant smiled, tears falling down his face; these were tears of joy. He nodded. "But before I join them, I need to leave this world with a new generation of Hightopps" he whispered, and he glanced around the forest.

As Alice opened her mouth to utter a response to Tarrant's comment, someone saying her name startled her, and caused her to forget what she had been about to tell the madman.

* * *

"Alice." the voice behind her was sweet and caring.

Tarrant smiled up at the person, who stood behind Alice, and he nudged her lightly. Alice turned around, and gasped at the person, who stood in front of her.

"Father?" she asked in a soft and uncertain whisper as she was unsure of herself.

The man, who wore a brown suit and had his hair combed neatly back, replied with a soft smile. "In the flesh…" he paused, "So to speak."

"What are you doing here, father? I mean, I am glad to see you…but you…are-" she begun to say, yet she had trouble putting her thoughts into words.

His eyes sparkled, and he suggested "Dead?" She nodded. "I am."

"Then? How are you…standing here before me?" She asked, and decided to test something out. She poked him lightly, and gasped when her finger did not seep through him.

Her father chuckled, and took his daughter in his arms, and embraced her in a hug.

As she wrapped her arms around her father, she mumbled to him "It is impossible, but you are here…so-"

Her father whispered softly in her ear, "Do not worry about the impossible things."

Tarrant felt like he was intruding on a special moment between a father and a daughter, but he could not bring himself to look away. He felt the tears prickle his eyes as he thought about the moments that he would no longer spend with his family.

"Tarrant?" a gentle and feminine voice whispered behind him, and he released a gasp as he recognized that voice instantly.

He swiftly turned around, his feet grazing the dirt under him. "Mom?"

The woman smiled and nodded at him. "It is me, son."

He shook his head. He was going mad again. He was sure of it. His mother was dead, as was Alice's father. He was just imagining all these things. He was probably asleep in Alice's bedroom, where he had probably also dreamed all this craziness up. None of this could be real. This was all a wonderful nightmare that he would soon be awakened from.

"Tarrant…" She spoke, causing Tarrant to leave his madden thoughts. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to give your own mother a hug?" the woman asked him, her voice gentle and caring.

Tarrant released a breath that he had been unaware of holding in. Ah well, he thought to himself with a shrug of his shoulders. He might as well take it as it came. He casually walked towards the woman, who claimed to be his mother, and she sure appeared to be playing the part correctly.

As he wrapped his arms around the woman's figure, he felt a jolt hit him. He gasped, and his tears fell freely down his face.

"I have missed you. So much." he whispered softly as he tightened his hold on his mother.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around her son's torso. "I have missed you too, my dear little boy."

"Hatter?" this voice was distant as Tarrant hugged his mother with all his might as if she would once again disappear from the world.

"Hatter?" it was louder this time, and his mother pulled away, and looked around, and then a large smile appeared on her face.

"It seems a young lady is calling for you, son." his mother whispered, gently.

"I do not want to leave you." he admitted as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Ah, but you will not be leaving me, Tarrant. I will be with you every step you take in your journey." She assured him softly.

Tarrant nodded at her, knowing that what she spoke of was true. Yet, he sighed as she begun to fade out of his sight. "Goodbye, mother" he whispered, and closed his eyes as he fought off the threatening tears.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing that entered his line of vision was the blonde haired girl, Alice. As he saw her, he was sure that all he had experienced had been a figment of his imagination; his mother and Alice's father had all been something his mad mind whipped up. He had probably gotten lost in his thoughts again, and Alice had been there, probably trying to shake those mad thoughts away. He hated to worry her.

"Sorry." he murmured softly, and looked down at his feet.

Alice smiled at him, and she gently whispered. "For what?"

He shrugged. He had no idea what he was sorry for. He only knew that he was sorry for something.

When he said nothing in reply, she grabbed his hand in hers. "There is someone that I would very like you to meet, Tarrant." she told him as she pulled him along with her.

He wondered who she could have to introduce him to. They were in Underland after all, and he knew most of the people in Underland. The people that he had no idea of, Alice would not have a clue of either. Unless she had gone adventuring on her own without him, which he saw was very unlikely, there was no way the person she had to introduce him to was unfamiliar with him. He realized as she stop in front of the person, that had been where he had been wrong.

"Hatter…" whispered Alice, and she nodded at the man as she spoke "This is my father, Charles."

Tarrant's eyes were wide in shock. The father was actually there. He took a quick glance around him, and yet his mother was not anywhere to be seen.

"Father…this is Tarrant Hightopp, or as I like to call him, Hatter." she told her father with a smile on her face.

Charles smiled at Tarrant, and extended a hand his way.

Tarrant stared at the hand for a few seconds, before he took it in his own, and shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Charles chuckled, and replied softly "Likewise." He turned back to face his daughter, and took her in for one last embrace.

He murmured softly near her ear. "If he makes you happy, then by all means, you have my blessing."

Alice smiled, and tears fell down her soft cheeks. "Thank you, father"

He left a gentle kiss on her forehead, and mumbled softly "Promise never to stop thinking of the impossible things after I leave."

She nodded, and replied "I promise. I will think of six impossible things every sunrise."

Charles smiled, and chuckled lightly. "That's my girl." Then he faded away, leaving a smiling Alice in his departure.

Alice stood there, a smile adorned her face as she waved. "Bye, father."

Tarrant rested a hand on her shoulder, and Alice glanced up at him. She smiled. Tears had fallen freely down her face.

He sighed, and with his thumb he lightly wiped away her tears. He murmured softly as he embraced her into his arms "I do not like it when you cry."

Alice's arms slowly wrapped around his neck, and she glanced up into his green eyes. She gasped at what she witnessed in his eyes.

His eyes sparkled with warmth and love, and he beamed a smile at her.

"Hatter…" she murmured gently, and felt herself being drawn to the madman, who made hats for a living.

He, too, felt himself drawn closer to the woman in his arms.

Behind hooded eyes, she heard herself whisper softly "Kiss me, Hatter."

"It would be my pleasure, my dear Alice." he replied, and pulled her even closer, and then his lips were on hers.

Her hooded eyes fell close, and her arms tightened their hold on the man's neck.

Up in the clouds, which were puffy yet white, a man in a brown suit and a woman wearing a hat sat next to each other, yet unaware of the other's presence as they looked down upon the pair.

The woman smiled; her smile caused the sun that was shining overhead Alice and Tarrant to beam brighter.

Tarrant pulled away from Alice's lips, yet his hands remained around her as he spoke. "Alice" he spoke softly, "I love you."

In the clouds, Charles stood and cheered silently for his daughter's victory in love. He crossed his fingers, and prayed that all would end well.

Alice beamed up at Tarrant, and replied in a soft whisper. "Love you, too."

Tarrant grinned, and said as he went into a ramble. "Good. It would be horrible if I loved you and you did not return such feelings. It would be a horrible end to a wonderful beginning."

"So I am glad that you share these feelings that I so very much feel" he rambled still, and Alice could only chuckle happily. "These feelings I feel are so very much true, you know? Yes, yes."

Before he could ramble further, Alice chuckled softly. "Hatter! You are rambling again."

He snapped out of it, and smiled down at her. "Oops?" he whispered, and shrugged his shoulders.

Alice smiled at him, and shook her head in amusement. Oh, this man amazed her so.

"How about some tea before we go?" Tarrant suggested after a few seconds of no words being said between them.

Alice nodded, and intertwined her fingers with his. "Tea would be wonderful."

Tarrant smiled at the girl.

Together the pair walked off to the long, brown table, where the tea pot, tea cups, and everything else related to the tea would be waiting for them.

In the clouds, the woman faded away, her job being complete, and then the man followed suit, but not before he left his mark in the skies.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**There is chapter 17! Did anything surprise you? And for me…it seems like that could be the last chapter. Tell me…does that sound like the end? If not, and if you want more, you have to tell me where you want the story to go from here, cause if you don't, then story is basically over. **


End file.
